


Die mit den Wölfen wandelt

by Loonaris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonaris/pseuds/Loonaris
Summary: Seit der Explosion des Konklaves ist erst wenig Zeit vergangen. Alliha Lavellan wird aus ihrem früheren Leben gerissen. Die einstige Außenseiterin des Lavellan Clans muss sich neuen Aufgaben stellen,  die schwer auf ihren Schultern lasten. Ein Leben, dass nun nicht mehr ihr allein gehört und eine Vergangenheit die sie einzuholen droht, stellen sie vor eine ungewisse Zukunft. Eine unerwartete Begegnung im Wald vor Haven stellt Allihas Leben komplett auf den Kopf.





	1. Mar revas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliha Lavellan, eine junge Dalish Elfe mit ungewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten unternimmt einen heimlichen Ausflug in den verschneiten Wald von Haven. Damit zieht sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines sehr guten Beobachters auf sich und weckt seine Neugier.

Alliha duckte sich um einem herunterhängendem Ast auszuweichen. Das Geräusch ihrer Schritte klang in der kalten, winterlichen Umgebung dumpf und der Schnee knirschte leise bei jeder ihrer vorsichtigen Schritte. Sie war bedacht keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, das Wetter spielte gegen sie.  
Eine ihrer feuerroten Haarsträhnen verhakte sich in einem Tannenzweig, Alliha löste sie vorsichtig und schob die Strähne wieder an ihren Platz. Ihr Atem bildete Wolken in der Luft, aber sie fror nicht. Der gefütterte haselnussbraune Umhang der um ihre Schultern hing, hielt sie warm und schützte sie vor der schneidenden Kälte hier außerhalb Havens.  
Sie genoss die Stille im Wald vor den Toren des Dorfes. Alliha benötigte eine Pause vor den Geschehnissen und der Wald bot ihr seit jeher Zuflucht.

Seit der Explosion des Konklaves war viel geschehen. Viel zu viel in all zu kurzer Zeit. Sie war erst ein paar Tage in Haven und schon kam ihr, ihr früheres Leben vor wie ein bereits verblassender Traum.

War sie tatsächlich noch immer dieselbe wie vor den Ereignissen im Konklave? Wer war sie überhaupt davor gewesen? Alliha. Alliha Lavellan. Das Wolfsmädchen. Der Name schien ihr nur noch ein hohler Begriff zu sein.  
Veränderte sie der Anker bereits, oder konnte sie sich einfach nur nicht mehr an entschiedene Ereignisse erinnern? Es muss mehr passiert sein.  
Vor der Explosion. Vor der Bresche. Bevor all die Menschen starben.  
Wie konnte sie als einzige überlebt haben und noch dazu in solche Ereignisse verwickelt worden sein? Herold Andrastes.  
Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie daran dachte wie fassungslos ihre Clanmitglieder ausgesehen haben mussten, als sie von ihrem neuen Titel erfahren haben.  
Alliha hatte selbst um Fassung gerungen als sie hörte wie die Menschen sie das erste Mal Herold Andrastes nannten. Zuerst dachte sie es handle sich um einen schlechten Scherz, oder eine spöttische Bemerkung über ihre Wurzeln. Doch sie hatten es ernst gemeint. In den Stimmen der Menschen hat eine Ehrfurcht gelegen, die sie frösteln ließen.

Vor ihr ging eine Böschung bergab und der Wald wurde lichter. Alliha stützte sich auf ihren Stab und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Stille war wunderbar.  
Ein paar Meter vor ihr lichtete sich der Wald vollständig und sie stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Eine morsche Kiefertanne war umgestürzt und ragte in die Lichtung hinein. Dornenbüsche säumten den Rand. Die Dämmerung tauchte alles in ein fades Licht und die Nadelbäume warfen lange Schatten die sich nach Alliha ausstreckten und mit ihren verrenkten Gliedern nach ihr griffen.

Eine Welle von Heimweh überkam sie. Nicht nach ihrem Clan – den Dalish – in den Freien Marschen, sondern nach dem Wald und der Freiheit die er ihr bot. Der Ausflug tat ihr gut, jedoch verriet ihr die Dämmerung, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb bis die Dunkelheit herein brechen würde.  
Sie wollte sich davor auf den Rückweg machen, nicht aus Angst sich zu verlaufen – den Weg würde sie auch blind wieder zurück nach Haven finden – sondern aus Angst, dass jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte.  
Alliha könnte nicht erklären warum sie sich heimlich in den Wald gestohlen hatte und selbst wenn, würden sie es nicht verstehen.

Zielstrebig stapfte sie durch den Schnee über die Lichtung auf den umgefallenen Baum zu.  
Mit ihren Händen strich sie über die raue mit Furchen durchzogene Rinde und setzte sich auf den Stamm, der Geruch des toten Holzes umhüllte sie. Ihren Stab lehnte sie an die Seite des Baumes, noch immer in Griffweite.  
Alliha schloss die Augen, griff nach dem Mana in ihrem tiefsten Inneren und öffnete ihren Geist. Behutsam schickte sie ihr Bewusstsein in den Wald hinaus, tastete nach dem Leben um sich und ließ sich von der erdrückenden aber zeitgleich auch befreienden Präsenz des Waldes und seiner Bewohner durchströmen.  
Er hieß sie willkommen wie eine Mutter ihr heimkehrendes Kind, tröstete sie und nahm ihr die Last von den Schultern – wenn auch nur für den Moment.  
Ihr Geist verwob sich immer weiter mit der Welt die sie umgab, bis sie eins mit ihr war. Ein unzertrennbarer Stoff aus Sein und Bewusstsein.  
Vorsichtig schob sie ihren Geist weiter hinaus. Alliha suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten. Sie hoffte, sie war weit genug von Haven entfernt, dass sie sich bis hier hin gewagt hatten…

Plötzlich erschienen helle Punkte in ihrem Bewusstsein. Alliha hatte sie gefunden! Vorsichtig schickte sie ihre Gefühle in Richtung der hellen Lichter. Gefühle der Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. Als sie antworteten erfüllte ihren Körper ein warmes Gefühl der Dazugehörigkeit, alles prickelte und pulsierte, als sich die Bewusstsein der sechs Kreaturen mit ihrem verwoben und sie vorsichtig liebkosten um sie kennen zu lernen und zu erforschen. Da ging ein Ruck durch ihren Geist, wie ein elektrischer Schlag und die Kreaturen näherten sich ihr in rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Alliha lächelte zufrieden und öffnete die Augen. Sie hielt die Verbindung mit dem Wald und seinen Kreaturen weiter aufrecht und wartete. Sie spürte die Begeisterung von sechs Bewusstsein auf sie zu rennen und wurde unwillkürlich von ihrer Freude angesteckt.  
Als sie leises knirschen vernahm, wand sie den Kopf und spähte in den Wald.

Sechs Körper schoben sich vorsichtig durch das Dornengestrüpp auf sie zu. Im schwachen Licht der Dämmerung huschten sie auf die Lichtung. Alliha rutschte von ihrem Baumstamm herunter und begrüßte ihre neuen Freunde in dem sie ihre freudige Begeisterung mit ihnen teilte.  
Drei der Körper hatten einen grauen Pelz in vielen verschiedenen Schattierungen, zwei von ihnen hatten braunes Fell und der Letzte schimmerte in einem sehr hellen grau, dass in Sonnenlicht getaucht vermutlich strahlend weiß gewesen wäre.  
Die Wolfe kamen ohne zu zögern auf Alliha zu ihre Körper umgaben und wärmten sie. Sie spürte ihre kalten Nasen, an ihren Händen, ihrem Hals, ihrem Gesicht und an dem Wolfszahn der an ihrem Ohrring hing. Das Rudel war freundlich und hießen sie als vertraute Fremde willkommen.

Sie hätte schon früher hier herkommen sollen, aber ihre neuen überwältigenden Pflichten hatten es nicht zugelassen. Alliha gehörte nun nicht mehr sich selbst. Menschen zählten auf sie, darauf dass sie die Risse und nicht zuletzt die Bresche schloss.  
Das Rudel musste ihre Traurigkeit wahr genommen haben, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden, drängten sich ihre Körper noch näher an Alliha und versuchten ihr Trost zu spenden.

Plötzlich blitzte ihr Anker auf und schlug helle grüne Funken. Die Wölfe stoben von ihr weg und flüchteten sich in die Sicherheit der Bäume.  
Alliha wusste nicht, ob es zeitgleich geschah oder nicht, aber sie spürte einen unbekannten Druck auf ihrem Bewusstsein. Eindringlich und…fragend?  
Das Rudel zog sich hektisch aus ihrem Geist zurück und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit des Waldes.  
Sie richtete sich auf, griff nach ihrem Stab und löste die geistige Verbindung zum Wald. Plötzlich stand sie wieder alleine in der Dunkelheit. Wachsam und lauschend. Das Rudel Wölfe hatte sich entfernt und lies sie zurück. Der Anker schlug noch einmal grüne Funken und erlosch schließlich.

Sie war beunruhigt. Alliha hatte es zwar schon öfter erlebt, dass Kreaturen mit starken Bewusstsein versucht hatten sich zu ihrem Geist Zugang zu verschaffen, doch das hier war anders… Ein Schauer überkam sie. Sie dachte an as Gefühl, dass sie überkommen hatte. So eindringlich, traurig und stark.  
Die Sonne war nun fast vollständig hinter den Bergen in der Ferne versunken. Nun spendete nur noch die Bresche einen grünen Schein und tauchte die in Schatten gekleidete Nacht in ein unheimliches und unnatürliches Licht.

Alliha zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und trat den Rückweg an.  
Seit das fremde Bewusstsein ihres berührt hat wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sie noch immer beobachtete.  
Ihre Nackenhaare waren aufgestellt und sie hatte Gänsehaut. Alliha verzog zornig das Gesicht, nicht mal ein abendlicher Ausflug war ihr mehr gewährt - ohne dass irgendwas geschah….irgendwas seltsames.  
Sie schnaubte. Als ob die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage nicht alle schon seltsam genug waren. Das Konklave, der Anker, das bedrohliche Loch im Himmel. Wütend warf sie einen Blick zur Bresche, während sie weiter durch den Schnee Richtung Haven stapfte.  
"Fen'Harel ma halam." flüsterte Alliha, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden vor sich richtete.  
Mittlerweile hatte es auch wieder angefangen zu schneien, dicke Flocken verfingen sich in ihren Locken und legten sich auf ihren Mantel wie Puderzucker. In diesem Moment hätte die Welt so friedlich sein können.

Sie war schon fast zurück in Haven. Das Gefühl der Beobachtung konnte Alliha jedoch noch immer nicht abschütteln. Sie bildete sich sogar ein, dass es stärker wurde und so zog sie die schützende Barriere um ihren Geist noch fester zu.  
Alliha war nun am Fuße des Hangs der hinauf zu Haven führte. Nur noch wenige hundert Meter trennten sie von dem Lärm des Dorfes, dass auch noch zu abendlicher Stunde geschäftig war.  
Alles in ihr stäubte sich schon allein bei dem Gedanke, das Tor zu passieren, und sich wieder in das Dorf zu begeben indem sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde.

Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Eine Gestalt stand am Hang vor den Toren Havens. Sie war groß und schmal gebaut, fast schon schlaksig. Alliha erkannte die Gestalt nicht und blieb, wo sie war in der Hoffnung, dass die Bäume und Schatten ihren eigenen Körper verbargen.  
Die Gestalt setzte sich in Bewegung und kam direkt auf sie zu. So viel zu ihrem Plan einen unbemerkten Ausflug zu machen.  
Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war erkannte sie, dass es niemand anderes als Solas war. Von jedem in Haven hätte sie lieber erwischt werden wollen.

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er sie erkannte. Verwirrung und Überraschung schwang in seinem Blick mit, das war ihm nicht zu verdenken. Allerdings hätte Alliha mindestens genauso verwirrt und überrascht sein können ihn hier draußen zu treffen, wäre nicht sie diejenige gewesen die etwas zu verbergen hatte. Aber Solas konnte nichts so schnell überraschen. Auch nicht der Herold Andrastes, der Nachts heimlich durch die Wälder strich.  
„Herold", sagte er leise, noch immer war ihm die Verwirrung - aber worüber ? - deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als er sie mit ihrem lächerlichen Titel ansprach, zuckten seine Mundwinkel amüsiert. Aus seinem Mund klang es noch höhnischer und spottender als sie ihren Titel selbst empfand. Aber Solas hatte sie noch nie mit ihrem richtigen Namen angesprochen.  
„Ich habe nicht damit gerechten Euch hier draußen zu treffen.“ Seine Stimme war leise aber es schwang ein bedeutungsvoller Unterton mit, den Alliha nicht so recht zu deuten wusste.  
„Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet hier jemanden zu treffen. Was tut Ihr hier draußen Solas?“ Ein verschmitztes Grinsen bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel.  
„Das könnte ich Euch genauso fragen, Herold.“ Machte er sich über sie lustig? Alliha kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr war klar, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde, wenn sie ihm keine gab. Aber das würde sie bestimmt nicht tun.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.

Er seufzte.  
„Kommt, ich begleite Euch zurück nach Haven.“ Als Alliha nichts sagte, aber auch nicht protestierte, wand er sich ab und ging langsam wieder den Hang hinauf. Solas warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgte. Alliha machte große Schritte um aufzuholen. Er trug sein gefüttertes Reisegewand und war wie immer barfuß. Dass er nicht fror?  
„Habt Ihr nach mir gesucht, Solas?“ Das Schweigen war ihr unangenehm, außerdem wollte sie unbedingt wissen, ob ihr verschwinden aufgefallen war. Im nachhinein kam ihr die Frage dumm vor, sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum sollte gerade er nach ihr suchen? Leliana hätte entweder einen ihrer Spione geschickt oder Cassandra.  
„Sollte ich dass denn?“ Solas sah sie nicht an, aber sie konnte schwören, dass er wieder grinste. Musste er denn jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten?  
„Vergesst es,“ schnappte Alliha.  
„Entschuldigt,“ sagte er und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Nein, ich habe nicht nach Euch gesucht. Im Gegenteil, ich war überrascht Euch hier draußen im Wald zu treffen.“ Er überlegte, nach eine Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemandem aufgefallen ist, dass ihr Haven verlassen habt.“

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er den Hintergrund ihrer Frage versanden hatte. Solas durchblickte viele Dinge mühelos, ein Grund weswegen sie seine Gegenwart als unangenehm empfand. Alliha fühlte sich nackt und verwundbar unter seinen wachsamen Augen. Dennoch war sie erleichtert. Niemand hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt und würde unangenehme Fragen stellen.  
„Danke, Solas.“ sie warf ihm einen dankbaren, erleichterten Blick zu.

Ihr kam es vor wie ein Triumph. Ihr Leben gehörte noch immer ihr…in gewisser Weise. Ein kleiner Akt der Rebellion entgegen ihrer neuen schweren Aufgaben. Diese Freiheit würde sie sich bewahren.

Solas und Alliha erreichten die Tore von Haven. Zu Allihas Erleichterung war niemand zu sehen. Was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden, dennoch machte es die Rückkehr einfacher.  
„On era'vu, Herold.“  
Sie nickte ihm zu und antwortete: „La'var ma.“  
Alliha wollte gehen und hatte sich den Toren von Haven schon fast zu gewand, als er ihr noch etwas zurief: „Herold, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal einen Spaziergang in die Wälder unternehmen möchtet, würde ich Euch gerne begleiten.“  
Er meinte es ernst und in seiner Stimme lag kein Spott. Ihr kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er sich hier in Haven womöglich genauso einsam fühlte wie sie selbst. Er war schließlich ein abtrünniger Elfenmagier ohne Clan.  
Alliha wand sich zu ihm um und konnte ein warmes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Solas lehnte auf seinem Stab und blickte sie an.  
„Ich komme darauf zurück. Dareth shiral, Solas“  
Sie wand sich endgültig ab und trat durch das Tor des geschäftigen Havens. Ihr Nacken kribbelte. Das Gefühl der Beobachtung durch das fremde Bewusstsein, dass sie erfüllt hatte, seit sie den Rückweg angetreten war, war zwar verschwunden, nun hätte Alliha aber schwören können, dass Solas ihr nach sah.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie über die ganzen seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tag nachdachte, während sie zu ihrem Quartier ging. Ihre Gedanken blieben jedoch immer wieder bei Solas hängen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen zu Übersetzung aus dem Elvhen:  
> Mar revas - Deine Freiheit  
> On era'vu - Gute Nacht  
> La'var ma. - wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es "Wie dir auch."  
> Dareth shiral - wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet es "Eine sichere Reise" wird aber im Sprachgebrauch als ein Abschiedsgruß benutzt.


	2. Die Halla und der Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Inquisition bereitet alles für den Aufbruch in die Hinterlande vor. Alliha Lavellan erhält von ihrem Clan ein Geschenk, dass gar nicht als solches gemeint ist und muss sich einer bitteren Wahrheit stellen.

Alliha träumte von schlanken Wolfskörpern die sich durch dichte, blattlose, Wälder schlängelten. Sie rannte an ihrer Spitze, setzte einen sicheren Schritt vor den nächsten und wand sich mit dem Geschick einer Wölfin an jedem Hindernis vorbei. Schneller. Ein großer schwarzer Wolf löste sich aus dem Rudel und schloss zu ihr auf. Er hielt mühelos mit ihr Schritt. Immer schneller wurden sie. Das Rudel...Ihr Rudel jagte hinter ihnen durch den Wald. Als ihr Körper zerfloss und nun nicht mehr ihre Füße die Erde berührten, sondern sie von weichen Pfoten über den Boden getragen wurden, begrüßte sie die neu gewonnene Freiheit mit einem heulen. Der schwarze Wolf an ihrer Seite sah stolz aus.

Er stimmte in ihren Gesang mit ein… und die Welt brach in zwei.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Solas lief durch den Wald vor Haven. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er musste nicht sehen, wo er hin trat. Er folgte dem Nachhall des Manas, dass nicht weit von hier entfesselt wurde.  
Der Herold Andrastes hatte mächtige Magie gewirkt. Der ganze Wald strahlte im Nachhall ihres Manas und ließ ihn in allen möglichen Facetten schimmern. Noch nie hatte er vergleichbares gesehen.

Sie hatte den Schleier des Nichts beiseite geschoben und ihren Geist ausgesandt um andere Bewusstsein zu berühren.  
Er schnaubte. Das sollte gar nicht möglich sein, nicht von einer gewöhnlichen Elfe der Dalish! Solas hatte keine hohe Meinung von den Dalish, sie waren wie sture, naive Kinder, aber Alliha war anders, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte es einzugestehen.  
Ein törichter Gedanke. Was war an dieser jungen Frau schon gewöhnlich? Der Anker, die Bresche und jetzt die Schleiermagie die sie gewirkt hatte. Er war nicht zufällig in den Wald gekommen. Die Auswirkungen der Magie hatte er bis nach Haven gespürt.

Solas wollte es nicht zugeben doch Alliha faszinierte ihn, sie war ein Rätsel dass er noch entschlüsseln musste. Seit langer Zeit hatte ihn nichts mehr so sehr in den Bann gezogen wie diese Dalishelfe. Auf all seinen Reisen durch das Nichts ist er nie jemandem begegnet der ihr ähnlich war. Also beschloss er, in Haven zu bleiben und dabei zu helfen, die Bresche zu schließen, wenn auch nur um Alliha im Auge behalten zu können. Solas würde ihr nicht von der Seite weichen bis er verstand was sie so besonders machte.

Behutsam strich er über den Stamm des gewaltigen morschen Baumes auf dem sie gesessen hatte. Ihre Präsenz war nicht zu leugnen, hier flirrte die Luft des Schleiers am stärksten. Wie in einem Kaleidoskop drehten sich die Farben und Formen der verbliebenen Spuren des Manas und bildeten so ein unverwechselbaren Abdruck der gewirkten Magie. Allihas Magie. Solas sog es in sich auf, er tastete mit seinen Sinnen durch den Schleier und sein Geist berührte den Abdruck und fühlte alles, dass sie gefühlt hatte, als sie ihren Geist ausschickte um den Wald zu erforschen.  
Er keuchte. Es war atemberaubend. So viel konnte er über sie herauslesen! Ihre Sanftmut und Neugier die von einem andrem Gefühl überschattet wurde: Liebe. Liebe in die Verbindung mit dem Wald und dem Leben darin. Seltsam einem so starkes Gefühl an einem so ungewöhnlichen Ort zu begegnen.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten. Wehmut überkam Solas und er löste die Verbindung. Wie war das alles nur möglich? Was übersah er?  
Solas musste vorsichtig sein, es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel als dass er sich einen Fehler erlauben durfte.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Am Morgen nach ihrem Ausflug in die Wälder war Alliha früh aufgewacht. Ihr Rhythmus passte sich dem Havens an und das stetige pulsieren der Energie vieler geschäftiger Menschen übertrug sich auf sie selbst. Haven setzte sie unter Strom. Eine Belastung der sie unentwegt schwächte.  
Ihr Körper war schon ihr Leben lang zerbrechlich gewesen. Ein Nachteil den sie durch ihr Temperament und ihr sicheres Auftreten versuchte zu überspielen. Aber nun da ihr Leben so stark geändert worden war, spürte sie ihren schwachen Körper sich unter den Strapazen biegen. Der Anker trug seinen Teil dazu bei.

An Tagen wie diesen, indem es in Haven besonders hektisch zuging – ihre Reise in die Hinterlande wurde vorbereitet – vermisste sie ihren Clan besonders. Sie hatte damals als Außenseiterin gelebt und führte ein ruhiges Leben. Ihre Pflichten erfüllte Alliha immer sorgfältig und war auch sonst ihrem Clan treu ergeben. Aber Zuhause hatte sie sich dort nie wirklich gefühlt, dennoch war es das einzige Zuhause dass sie jemals gekannt hatte. Die Dalish mieden sie. Sie war keine echte Lavellan. Sie war das Wolfsmädchen, Fen'Dalan.  
Aber dennoch vermisste, sie die Freien Marsche und den Lavellan Clan. Die innere Unruhe die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang empfand, war dort schwächer als hier in Haven. Sie konnte in den Wald verschwinden und laufen, bis ihre Glieder brannten wenn es nötig war. Hier in Haven fühlte sie sich wie ein Tier, dass in der Falle saß.

Sie legte ihr Reisegewand an, eine schlichtes unauffälliges Outfit aus braunem Leder und olivgrünem Stoff. Es war sowohl praktisch als auch bequem – selbst dann wenn man stundenlang auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes saß. Viele Schnüre und Knöpfe sorgten dafür, dass es an Ort und Stelle saß und verliehen ihm gleichzeitig die Elastizität, die es so bequem machten.  
Alliha schnürte ihre Lederstiefel, die ihr bis zu den Knien gingen, in dem sie mit festen schnellen Zügen die Schnürsenkel festzog und verknotete.  
Schwere, steife Dinger. Sie würde am liebsten ihre Riemen anziehen, die nur ihre Waden und die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Ferse und Fußballen schützte aber sie würde sich auf dem unebenen Gelände schnell verletzen und die Sohlen wund laufen. Sie würde sich schließlich nicht auf weichem Waldboden bewegen, sondern auf harten Terrain.  
Als sie den letzten Senkel schnürte, klopfte es an der Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach.

„Herein!“ rief sie.  
Die massive Holztür schwang mit einem knarren auf. Solas spähte in ihr Gemach.  
Er trug bereits sein Reisegewand. Ein grüner, gefütterter Mantel aus groben Stoff. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Stab und über die Schultern hatte er einen kleinen Beutel geschwungen in dem er Vorräte für die Reise mit sich trug. Er hatte seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hinter dem Alliha schon immer mehr vermutet hatte.

„Aneth ara, Herold.“ begrüßte er Alliha.  
Sie nickte im zur Begrüßung zu und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sind wir schon soweit aufzubrechen?“,eigentlich hätte sie einer der Wachleute über den Aufbruch zu den Hinterlanden informieren sollen. Hektisch schnappte Alliha sich einige ihrer Habseligkeiten, die sie vorbereitet hatte und warf sie in eine ihrer alten, abgenutzten Reisebeutel.

„Nein, es ist noch Zeit bis wir aufbrechen wollen. Entschuldigt, dass ich Euch so überrumple.“ Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm hier zu sein. „Meister Dennet schickt mich.“  
Alliha wand sich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Solas war niemand der sich schicken lies.  
„Meister Dennet?“  
„Es ist ein Present für Euch eingetroffen. Vom Lavellan Clan.“ Er sah bekümmert aus.  
Beinahe wäre Ihr der Lederbeutel aus den Händen gefallen. Ihr Clan machte keine Geschenke.  
„Oh,“ sagte Alliha und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Wollt Ihr mich zu den Ställen begleiten, Solas?“  
Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Schatten über seine so perfekt aufgesetzte Fassade der Neutralität.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Gerne, Herold.“

Solas schlenderte gelassen neben ihr her. Er beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Die Sommersprossen, die ihr gesamtes Gesicht bedeckten ließen sie frech aussehen und ihre grünen Augen, die von einem Kranz aus warmen braun eingerahmt wurden blitzten aufmerksam hin und her als sie durch das geschäftige Haven gingen. Sie wirkte gehetzt.  
Ihr Vallaslin, zeigten den Baum der Elfengöttin Mythal. Es begann in sanften Schwüngen unter ihren Augen in einem sanften grün-braun und zog sich über ihre gesamte Stirn. Die Ausläufe der Zweige des Baumes waren golden und schienen auf ihrer honigfarbenen Haut zu schimmern wie Tautropfen. Solas Herz verkrampfte sich als er darüber nachdachte, was diese Zeichen bedeuteten. Er wollte sie nicht an ihr sehen. Sie war zu gut für diese Schandmale.  
Sein Blick blieb an dem Wolfszahn hängen – ein Fangzahn – der an ihrem linken Ohr am Ende eines kurzen Kettchens baumelte, dass mit goldenen und grünen Holzperlen verziert war. Unwillkürlich musste er den Drang bekämpfen über den Wolfskieferknochen zu streichen, der an einem dunklen Lederband um seinen eigenen Hals hing.  
Alliha musste seinen Blick bemerkt haben denn sie sah ihn fragend an. Er wand schnell den Blick ab und richtete ihn auf das Tor das zu den Ställen außerhalb Havens führte.

„Habt Ihr Familie, Solas?“ brach sie die unangenehme Stille.  
„Nein,“ antwortete er „zumindest keine die Ihr als solche bezeichnen würdet… oder irgendjemand sonst.“  
Als er zu ihr herüber sah, huschte der Ausdruck des Erkennens über ihr Gesicht. Er war neugierig was diese Regung zu bedeuten hatte, empfand es jedoch zu offensiv ihr eine solch persönliche Frage zu stellen.  
Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie etwas dazu sagte, als Alliha sich doch noch an ihn wand:  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe was ihr meint.“  
„Aber ihr habt eine Familie.“ spekulierte er. Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe meinen Clan, aber keine Familie.“ Sie fing seinen Blick auf. „Zumindest keine die irgendjemand als solche bezeichnen würde.“ Sie lächelte, als sie seine Worte wiederholte und auch Solas konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ihr lächeln war bezaubernd und selten.  
„Erzählt Ihr mir einmal von Eurer Familie die niemand als solche bezeichnen würde?“ Was er da tat war zu gefährlich, zu nah.  
„Nur wenn Ihr mir auch von Eurer erzählt.“ sagte sie ernst, das Lächeln war verschwunden und wieder hinter der Wand verborgen die er nur zu gut kannte.  
„Ein andermal.“ Erwiderte er und erntete dafür einen misstrauischen Blick des Herolds.

Sie erreichten das Tor. Einige Wachmänner waren stationiert und grüßten sie respektvoll indem sie den Kopf neigten und stramm standen.  
„Seid ihr bereit für Euer Geschenk?“ fragte er als sie um die Ecke in Richtung der Ställe bogen.  
Alliha sah überrascht aus. „Ihr wisst was es ist?“ Er grinste verschwörerisch.  
„Ja, ich habe sie gesehen.“ Alliha warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Sie?“  
Eine kleine aber massige Gestalt trat gerade aus dem Stall und als er sie sah, winkte er ihnen zu. Es war Varric.  
„Na, Herold? Seid Ihr bereit Eure neue Freundin kennen zu lernen?“ Varric hatte seinen typischen feixenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Neue Freundin? Alliha war nun endgültig verwirrt und wollte etwas erwidern. Aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen und wand sich stattdessen an Solas.  
„Ihr habt es Ihr doch nicht etwa schon verraten?“ Solas sah einen Moment verärgert aus über das mangelnde Vertrauen, dass der Zwerg in ihn zu haben schien, sammelte sich aber schnell wieder.  
„Natürlich nicht, schließlich wollte ich Euch keinen Stoff geben über den Ihr Euch in Eurem neuen Buch auslassen könnt.“  
Varric zwinkerte Alliha zu. „Oh, glaubt mir, das habt Ihr schon.“ Der Zwerg wand sich um und marschierte wieder Richtung Stall ohne darauf zu warten, dass die beidem ihm folgten.

Im Stall – ein ehemaliges Bauernhaus, dass dürftig umgebaut wurde und von diversen Brettern und rostigen Nägeln zusammengehalten wurde – begrüßte sie schon Meister Dennet, der Pferdewirt. Der Stall war, düster aber nicht dunkel und es roch nach den warmen Körpern der Pferde und Dung. Sie konnten das Rascheln des Heues und das Mahlen der Zähne der großen Tiere hören. Es hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf Alliha. Sie nahm sich vor öfter hier her zu kommen.

Sie hatten Dennet vor einigen Tage in den Hinterlande für die Inquisition gewinnen können. Der ältere Herr war trotz seiner ruppigen Art herzensgut und kümmerte sich mit einer solchen Hingabe um die Reittiere, die man in ganz Thedas kein weiteres mal finden würde.  
„Herold, da seid Ihr ja endlich!“ rief er ihnen vom anderen Ende der Stallgasse aus hinzu. Er machte einen aufgeregten Eindruck. Er gestikulierte ihnen herzukommen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Tier in der letzten Box schenkte.

In der geräumigen Box ganz am Ende der Stallgasse stand eine Halla.  
Halla waren zierliche aber starke Tiere. Sie waren mit Hirschen verwand und mit der Kultur der Dalish sosehr verwoben wie die Wurzeln eines Baumes mit dem Erdreich.  
Das Fell der Halla war hell – fast weiß – mit kleinen grauen Flecken. Ihre Nase war von einem sanften rosigem Ton, der auch um ihre Augen erneut auftrat. Die Augen des Tieres waren von einem tiefen schwarz. Es waren intelligente Augen, die Alliha aufmerksam anblickten als sie den sanft gebogenen Kopf zu ihr streckte. Das mächtige, geschwungene Geweih schien kein Gewicht zu haben, so unbeschwert wie sie sich bewegte. Es war weiß, wie Ihr Fell und endete in ineinander gedrillte Ausläufe die einen warmen Erdton annahmen. Das Tier stand in voller Ausrüstung vor ihr. Ein bequemer Sattel lag auf seinem Rücken und es trug ein kunstvoll verziertes Zaumzeug mit vielen Ornamenten. Ein Geschirr hielt den Sattel an Ort und Stelle und bot die Möglichkeit Satteltaschen daran zu befestigen. Doch Alliha konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem geschmückten Geweih abwenden. Die Dalish hatten es mit Moos und Arborsegen geschmückt. Der Arborsegen schmiegte sich um die Enden der Hörner und bildete ein eigenes kleines Kunstwerk, an ihm waren viele kleine Schnitzereien befestigt. Viele hölzerne Wölfe. Totem der Dalish. Allihas Totem.  
Sie merkte nicht, dass sie zu zittern angefangen hatte.  
„Ir abelas, Lethallan.“ flüsterte Solas, der hinter ihr stand. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er den Brauch erkannte. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Nichts, war er ihm sicher schon öfter begegnet, auch wenn ihn immer weniger Elfen Clans praktizierten.  
„Gefällt Euch, Eure neue Freundin Herold? Euer Clan muss sehr stolz auf Euch sein.“, fragte Varric neugierig. Als Zwerg kannte er den Brauch nicht und für ihn und alle anderen musste es aussehen, als habe der Clan Alliha einfach nur ein hübsches Geschenk in Form einer reich geschmückten Halla gemacht.

Alliha bemühte sich einen Kloß herunterzuschlucken, ihre Stimme war dünn als sie antwortete.  
„Sie ist wunderschön.“ hauchte sie. „Hat man sie mit einer Nachricht geschickt?“ fragte sie Dennet wiederstrebend. Er riss seinen verliebten Blick von der Halla los und reichte ihr einen gefalteten Zettel, der auf einer Ablage neben der Box lag.  
Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete, sie das vergilbte Stück Papier und las die Nachricht, die in der geschwungenen Handschrift ihres Clanhüters geschrieben war. Sie war auf elfisch verfasst.

>>Fen'Dalan,  
da deine Wege sich von unserem Clan abgewandt haben, senden wir Dir einen Freund der dich bis hin zu deiner letzten Reise begleiten soll.  
Mögen die Götter dich schützen und nicht in noch tieferes Verderben stürzen.  
Gib Acht. Der Schreckenwolf leitet dich.<<

Alliha fühlte die Verzweiflung in ihr aufsteigen. Das einzige Zuhause, dass sie jemals hatte war ihr entrissen worden. Ihr Clan hatte sie verstoßen. Das Geschenk der letzten Reise war ein Ritual, dass die Lavellans pflegten um ihren Toten zu huldigen. Sie war für ihren Clan gestorben. Wegen Geschehnissen die sie nie so gewollt hatte oder gar hätte beeinflussen können. Der Verlust traf sie schwer.  
„Fen'Harel ma ghilana.“ wiederholte sie den letzten gelesenen Satz. Solas hatte das Ritual erkannt also wollte sie, dass er auch verstand wieso.  
Sie brachte Unglück in den Augen ihres Clans. Sie glaubten, dass Alliha vom Schreckenswolf geführt wurde.  
Sie spürte den sanften Druck einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Solas Hand. Er verstand ihren Schmerz auf seine Weise und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden.  
„Vin, is mya ma.“ antwortete er ihr. „Seid nicht traurig. Sie verstehen Euer wahres Wesen nicht. Es ist nicht Eure Schuld.“  
Alliha war überrascht wie gut er sie verstand, obwohl er sie eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Seine durchschauende Art gefiel ihr plötzlich. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr nackt und verwundbar wie sonst, obwohl sie das war, mehr denn je seit sie in Haven angekommen war, doch er spendete ihr Trost mit dem Wissen, dass er hatte ohne dass sie ihm etwas erklären musste.

Die Elfe wirkte verloren so wie sie da stand, mit dem traurigen Blick auf die Halla und dem schlichten Brief ihres Clans in der Hand. Wieder eine der Dinge, die die Dalish nicht verstanden und zeigten was in dieser Welt nicht stimmte. Solas spürte wie der Ärger unter seiner Fassade kribbelte. Es war töricht und dumm von dem Lavellan Clan eine so bemerkenswerte junge Dalish zu verstoßen. Aber das war typisch für die Elfen, sie lehnten das ab, dass sie nicht verstanden und Alliha gehörte dazu. Sie verstießen sie, weil sie sie fürchteten.

Ein Rumpel unterbrach die bedrückte Stille die sich über die Anwesenden im Stall gelegt hatte und Cassandra polterte herein. Sie schien nichts davon zu bemerken.  
„Ah, da seid Ihr ja!“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr Euer Present schon begutachten können. Schnappt Euch das Tier Herold. Wir wollen aufbrechen.“ Cassandra hatte sie alle scheinbar schon gesucht. Sie machte einen unentspannten Eindruck und wollte so schnell wie möglich den Ritt in die Hinterlande antreten.  
Überrascht nahm Solas die Hand von der sanften Biegung unterhalb ihres Brustkorbes und Alliha erwachte aus ihrer Starre.

Alle setzten sich in Bewegung und holten ihre Pferde um zu den Hinterlanden aufzubrechen. Alliha tätschelte den Hals ihrer Halla und führte sie nach draußen. Sie war wirklich ein schönes Tier.  
Cassandra hielt sie alle auf Trab und Alliha fehlte die Zeit um der Halla den Schmuck abzunehmen bevor sie aufbrachen.  
Sie seufzte als sie in den Sattel stieg und bemerkte Solas Blick der auf ihr ruhte. Er sag besorgt um sie aus? Sie nickte um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr gut ging und trieb die Halla an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung aus dem Elvhen:
> 
> Fen'Dalan - Wolfsmädchen  
> Ir abelas - "Es tut mir Leid"  
> Lethallan - Die weibliche Bezeichnung für eines Vertrauten. (Männliche Form: Lethallin)  
> Fen'Harel ma ghilana. - "Der Schreckenswolf begleitet dich" (wörtlich!) Sprichwörtlich gemeint besagt es, dass jemand einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen hat.  
> Vin, is mya ma - wörtlich: "Ja, er folgt dir."


	3. Fen'Dalan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf einem Spaziergang erzählt Alliha Solas etwas über ihre Vergangenheit und wie sie aufgewachsen ist. Dabei lässt sie ihn mit mehr Fragen als Antworten zurück.

Die kleine Gruppe ritt den gesamten Tag bevor sie ihr Lager aufschlugen. Varric plauderte ununterbrochen über sein neues Buch und hoffte dadurch die Stimmung zu lockern. Alliha hörte nur halbherzig zu und als irgendwann eine hitzige Debatte zwischen Varric und Cassandra entbrannte konnte sie nicht mehr ausmachen worum es eigentlich ging. Solas war, wie sie selbst, sehr schweigsam und in Gedanken versunken.

Sie rasteten auf einer Ebene nahe eines Laubwaldes ungefähr einen Tagesritt von den Hinterlanden entfernt und suchten sich eine erhöhte Stelle um die Umgebung besser im Blick haben zu können. Die Erhöhung war mit einigen Eschen umsäumt, schützte sie vor der Witterung.

Das Lager war gemeinsam schnell aufgeschlagen. Zwei Zelte - in einem schliefen Alliha und Cassandra, im anderen Solas und Varric- sowie eine Feuerstelle, mehr benötigten sie nicht für eine Nacht. Am Morgen würden sie sehr früh aufbrechen wollen und umso weniger sie wieder zu verräumen hatten desto schneller würden sie die Hinterlande erreichen.

Alliha rutschte von ihrer Halla, sie war ein unglaublich ausdauerndes Tier und zeigte selbst nach einem Tagesritt kaum Erschöpfung. Sie schlang den Lederzügel um eine der Eschen und löste behutsam den Sattel. Anschließend machte sich Alliha an die Arbeit, die Verzierungen aus dem Hallageweih zu entfernen. Arborsegen für Arborsegen und Holzwolf für Holzwolf landeten im Gras.

Solas beobachtete Alliha dabei wie sie wütend den Arborsegen und die Totems aus dem Geweih ihrer Halla zog. Sie war noch immer zornig, aber schaffte es dennoch ruhig auf die Halla einzureden und ihr immer wieder den Hals zu tätscheln.

Er trat an Alliha heran und hob einen der Holztotem vom trockenen Gras auf. Nachdenklich drehte er die kleine Schnitzerei in den Händen. Solas wusste, dass er gleich einen Fehler begehen würde. Aber er wollte diesen Fehler machen, er nahm es in Kauf und auch die möglichen Konsequenzen.

"Alliha?," fragte er leise. Sie gefror in der Bewegung und ihre Hand, die noch einen Moment zuvor über den Hals der Halla gestreichelt hatte, lag unbewegt auf ihrem Fell. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Alliha hatte nicht gehört, wie er sich ihr genähert hatte,. Zugleich war es das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hörte.  
"Ja?", sie war überrumpelt. Solas fühlte einen Stich.  
"Würdet Ihr Euch mit mir die Beine vertreten, und mich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang begleiten?"  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. Diese Geste erinnerte ihn immer wieder an einen Vogel, der seinen Jäger musterte. Sie sah nervös zu Cassandra und Varric die am Lagerfeuer saßen und sich über eines von Varrics Manuskripten gebeugt hatten und - wie sollte es auch anders sein - mit einander diskutierten.  
"Macht Euch wegen Varric und Cassandra keine Sorgen." Ihre Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig. "Ihr seid der Herold Andrastes, sie würden Eure Entschluss einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen nicht in Frage stellen." In Solas Stimme schwang ein unbeschwerter Ton mit und ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Also wieso sollte sie sich Sorgen machen?  
Nach einem Moment nickte sie entschlossen, Erleichterung überkam sie. Alliha brauchte diese Pause dringend.  
"In Ordnung." Sie strich der Halla noch einmal beruhigend über den Hals und tätschelte sie liebevoll. "Und wohin wollen wir?"  
Solas nickte in Richtung des kleinen Laubwäldchens am Rand des Lagers. "Wie wäre es mit dem Wald?" seine Augen blitzten als er das vorschlug und Allliha wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass er an gestern Abend zurückdachte, als er sie im Wald vor Haven aufgesammelt hatte.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Cassandra und Varric. Der Zwerg sah einen Moment so aus als würde er etwas Spitzes erwidern wollen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und hielt den Mund.

Solas und Alliha schlenderten die Erhöhung hinunter Richtung des Laubwäldchens. Alliha war müde und erschöpft, der lange Ritt hatte sie sehr verausgabt und ihre Glieder waren verspannt und steif. Sie merkte deutlich, dass sie die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit erreicht hatte. Ihr Körper signalisierte ihr nur allzu deutlich, dass sie sich besser hinlegen und schlafen sollte, statt mit einem abtrünnigen Elfenmagier durch einen Wald zu spazieren.  
Und dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. Alliha war neugierig und konnte das Gefühl nicht vergessen als er ihr tröstend die Hand auf den Rücken gelegt hatte. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Es war töricht. Sie sollte zurück ins Lager gehen, schlafen um ausgeruht in den nächsten Tagen die Risse in den Hinterlanden zu schließen, dass sie so schnell es nur möglich war wieder nach Haven zurückkehren konnten. Schließlich musste sie mit Josephin, Cullen und Leliana die Rekrutierung der Magier planen um die Bresche zu schließen. Stattdessen machte sie einen Spaziergang!

Die Sonne senkte sich allmählich und bald würde es Dämmern. Der Laubwald warf schon lange Schatten, die der Landschaft etwas Übernatürliches verliehen. Die Blätter der Bäume waren in vielen Gelb und Grüntönen, die einladend in einer sanften Briese hin und her webten. Sie sog die Luft ein und nahm den holzigen Geruch, vermoderter Äste und alter Bäume in sich auf. Langsam viel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie gewöhnte sich an Solas Nähe.

"Du magst Wälder." stellte Solas fest, als sie die ersten Bäume des Waldes passierten. Er sprach leise, seine Stimme war ruhig und warm.  
Alliha nickte. "Ja, sehr sogar. Es sind die einzigen Orte an denen ich mich wie ich selbst fühle.", sie seufzte und ihre Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Solas vermutete, dass ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihrem Clan schweiften. Er wusste von Ihrem Clan, dass er meist sehr zurückgezogen in den Wäldern lebte und offene Ebenen und Städte mied. Es war also alles andere als verwunderlich, dass sie sich hier geborgen fühlte.

"Bei mir ist es ähnlich wenn ich im Nichts wandle.", erklärte Solas. "Es mir Freiheit und ist gleichzeitig mein Rückzugsort. Wie bei Euch der Wald."  
"Ihr müsst viele erstaunliche Dinge auf Euren Reisen im Nichts gesehen haben. Waren die Dalish schon immer so...?" fragte sie ihn. In ihrer Stimme lag Verzweiflung. Solas wusste worauf sie anspielte. Er war erstaunt, dass sie sich selbst so offensichtlich von ihrem Volk abgrenzte. Es war eine Sache, dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie mehr als eine gewöhnliche Dalish war, denn er hatte im Nichts viele Völker der Dalish über viele Epochen hinweg studieren können, und Alliha war in so vielen Hinsichten einzigartig, aber eine ganz andere Sache, dass sie sich selbst nicht als Dalish zu betrachten schien.

"Ja und nein." antwortete er auf Allihas Frage. "Seit dem Fall der Altelfen, haben sie sich immer weiter von ihrer der ursprünglichen Kultur der Elfen entfernt. Viele Dinge aus vergangenen Zeitaltern sind in Vergessenheit geraten oder wurden über die Jahre hinweg missinterpretiert." Er zögerte kurz. "Im Nichts habe ich viel über die alte Kultur der Elfen gesehen, die die Dalish vergessen haben." Sie betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, während Solas erzählte und sie gemeinsam durch den farbenfrohen Wald liefen. In ihren Augen lag echte Neugier. Solas genoss es, dass Alliha sein Wissen so bereitwillig aufnahm. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Wehmut zugleich. Wenn es eine Elfe wie sie gab, bestand vielleicht noch Hoffnung für diese Welt.  
"Durch die Unterdrückung der Menschen wurden die Dalish immer misstrauischer. Sie begannen fester an alten Traditionen und auf die Bindungen innerhalb des Clans festzuhalten. Neues erschreckt und verunsichert sie. Inzwischen haben sie kaum noch etwas mit den Altelfen aus Elvhenan gemeinsam." Solas fing Allihas Blick auf und lächelte ihr warm zu. Er wollte unbedingt, dass sie verstand, das sie besser war als dass was der Lavellan Clan in ihr sah.  
Solas war ein seltsamer Mann. Bis vor gestern Nacht hatte er kaum Notiz von ihr genommen. Sein Interesse galt von Beginn an ausschließlich dem Anker, der nun ein unzertrennbarer Teil von Ihr war. Woher kam also sein plötzliches Interesse an Ihr als Person? Sie war misstrauisch und wachsam, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass sie seine Gegenwart genoss. Solas war ihr ähnlicher als sie gedacht hatte.

Alliha starrte auf das trockene Laub, dass unter ihren Schritten knirschte und raschelte. Sie erreichten einen knorrigen, alten Baum dessen Wurzeln sich perfekt zum Sitzen anboten. Solas ließ sich an einer geeigneten Stelle nieder und deutete Alliha neben ihm Platz zunehmen. Seinen Stab stützte er an die Wurzen und Alliha tat es ihm gleich.  
Er hatte die Dalish perfekt beschrieben. Sie war von Anfang an anders gewesen und ihr Clan hatte ihr nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich einfügen und ein vollwertiges, geschätztes Mitglied werden zu können.  
"Ich bin nicht im Clan geboren worden." vertraute sie ihm nach kurzem Zögern an. "Meine leiblichen Eltern habe ich nie gekannt. Späher des Clans hatten mich bei einem kleinen Rudel Wölfen gefunden. Sie nahmen mich mit und brachten mich in den Clan. Ich muss ungefähr 5 Jahre alt gewesen sein." erzählte sie Solas. "Sie nannten mich immer Fen'Dalan. Wolfsmädchen."

Solas Augen blickten sie mit unbeweglicher Miene an, er studierte jedes Wort, dass sie ihm erzählte und hoffte insgeheim mehr zu erfahren um das Rätsel um Allihas Andersartigkeit entschlüsseln zu können.  
Allihas Blick verlor sich in der Tiefe des Waldes als sie fortfuhr:  
"Die Ältesten sagten, dass ich schon ein paar Jahre bei den Wölfen gelebt haben musste bevor sie mich fanden. Ich erinnere mich heute an nicht mehr viel. Nur an Bruchstücke, drahtiges Fell zwischen meinen kleinen Kinderhänden, die Geräusche, die die Jungtiere machten wenn sie sich zankten, der warme Wolfskörper der Wölfin an den ich mich in kalten Nächten schmiegte und wie wohl ich mich bei ihnen fühlte."

Solas beobachtete wie Alliha mit einer Hand an dem Stoff ihres Gewands nestelte und mit der anderen behutsam über den Wolfszahn an der Kette strich. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass dahinter eine traurige Geschichte steckte, der Zahn schien ihr viel zu bedeuten.  
"Mein Clan...", sie korrigierte sich. "Der Clan mied mich von Beginn an. Sie hatten Angst vor mir und es wurde schlimmer über die Jahre. Eine alte, kinderlose Dalish Namens Kahris zog mich auf und lehrte mich das Leben im Clan. Sie starb als ich zwölf Jahre alt war, von da an war ich auf mich gestellt. Sie gaben mir meine Vallaslin und hielten den Schein aufrecht, dass sie mich als ein Teil des Clans ansahen, aber andererseits musste ich am Rand der Lager leben. Als....Als sich meine Magie offenbarte verboten sie mir die Ausbildung und die Heirat innerhalb des Clans."

Ihre Stimme versagte Alliha den Dienst, es war ihr nur recht. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel erzählt.  
Sie fing Solas Blick auf, er hatte sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt angesehen währen sie erzählte. Solas Gesicht hatte harte Züge angenommen und seine filigranen Gesichtszüge wurden von der Dämmerung noch stärker betont als sonst. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, seine Ausdruck wurde weich und die harte Maske wich einer Wärme mit der Alliha bisher noch nie angesehen wurde.

"Ma ane leal o esh'an itha, Lethallan. Sie haben Dir Unrecht getan und werden Ihren Fehler bald bemerken." Solas griff nach ihrer linken Hand - die Hand auf der Alliha den Anker trug - und drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben. Sie hielt den Atem an, als er mit dem Finger über das Mal strich. Der Anker reagierte auf die Berührung indem er aufblitzte und grün-weiße Funken stoben. Alliha kniff reflexartig die Augen zusammen und zog ihre Hand weg.  
"Du bist ein unverzichtbarer Teil der Inquisition. Der Bürde die du so klaglos erträgst, wären die meisten anderen nicht gewachsen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich geblieben bin und dir dabei helfen kann die Bresche zu schließen." Alliha drückte die Hand mit dem Anker an ihre Brust und rieb die kribbelnde Stelle bis das unangenehme Gefühl nachließ.

"Du sagtest, dass der Clan dir die Magierausbildung verwährt hat, wie kommt es, dass du die Magie dennoch so gut beherrschst?" wollte Solas von ihr wissen. Eine berechtigte Frage.  
"Ich hatte viel Zeit die andere Magiebegabten unseres Clanes zu beobachten und zu lernen. Einiges habe ich abgeschaut und mir selbst beigebracht. Viel beherrsche ich nicht. Du weißt ja, dass ich es schaffe die Risse zu schließen und mich im Kampf zu verteidigen aber darauf beschränken sich meine Fähigkeiten. Die Lavellans waren sehr bedacht, mich schwach zu halten damit ich nicht zu einer Gefahr für den Clan werden könnte. Daher verwährten sie mir auch die Ausbildung. Ich lernte nur, dass was dem Clan zum Überleben nützlich war."

Solas war verwundert. Er dachte sie wüsste von ihrer starken Magie und was sie damit erreichen könnte. Wie eine Schlafwandlerin, tat sie Dinge - erstaunliche Dinge - und wusste nicht was genau sie da tat und vor allem wie beeindruckend und mächtig Ihre Taten waren.  
"Ich könnte dich lehren." bot Solas ihr an. "Du sollst die Ausbildung bekommen, die dir dein Clan verwehrt hat und darüber hinaus, denke ich, dass ich Dir altes Wissen beibringen könnte, welches ich auf meinen zahllosen Reisen durch das Nichts gesammelt habe. Ich kann dir mehr beibringen als es dein Clan jemals gekonnt oder gewollt hatte."

Für einen Moment blitzte ein Unglaube auf ihrem Gesicht auf, dann breitete sich ein entzückendes Lächeln auf ihrem mit Sommersprossen überzogenem Gesicht aus aus.  
Es war seltsam, dass Solas ihr Lachen so viel bedeutete. Alliha war so viel Schlechtes in ihrem jungen Leben widerfahren, dass dies das Einzige war, dass er ihr anbieten konnte um den Schmerz der alten Wunden zu lindern. Solas wollte, dass sie sich stark fühlte. Denn das war sie, auch wenn sie es selbst noch nicht wusste und wenn sie all das hier überstehen wollte, musste sie noch sehr viel stärker sein.  
"Das würdest du wirklich tun?" ihre Stimme klang aufgeregt. "Ich habe dich immer für einen Mann gehalten der seine Geheimnisse für sich behält." stellte sie fest.  
Er lächelt. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Letztendlich würde ihr all das Wissen, dass er mit ihr teilte nichts bringen. Sie tat besser daran, sein Angebot auszuschlagen, aufzustehen und zum Lager zurückgehen und am besten nie, nie wieder mit ihm zu reden.

"Ma ar dir'vhen'an, Lethallan" sagte er entschlossen und war versucht den Kummer, der in ihm aufstieg aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen.  
"Ma nuvenin, Lethallin" erwiderte Alliha. Sie hielt seinen Blick fest. Der warme Ausdruck der in ihnen lag erinnerte sie entfernt an die Augen ihrer Wölfin, die sie aufgezogen hatte. Sie schob die aufsteigende Traurigkeit in ihrem Inneren beiseite. Sie fühlte sich geborgen an Solas Seite. Ein Gefühl, dass sie selten erfahren hatte und es machte ihr Angst. Sie sollte auf Abstand gehen, ihn nicht zu nah an sich heranlassen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Vorsichtiger als sie es bisher gewesen war.  
Aber Alliha wusste, sie würde scheitern.

Solas erhob sich abrupt und griff in der selben Bewegung nach seinem Stab.  
"Komm, Lethallan." er wand sich in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. "Es wird bald dunkel, wir sollten zum Lager zurückgehen."  
Ein freches grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie sich ebenfalls erhob und durch über das Laub Richtung Lager schritt.  
"Du willst doch nur nicht, dass Varric auf falsche Gedanken kommt und unserem Spaziergang unnötiges Gewicht in seinem neuen Buch beimisst."  
Solas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Das wäre in der Tat....fatal." Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert.

Sie schlenderten zurück zum Lager. Solas erklärte ihr einige Grundlagen der Magie, wie sie funktionierte und worauf sie achten musste, während sie zurückliefen. Er wollte herausfinden wie viel bereits wusste und woran sie noch arbeiten mussten. Besonders aber war ihm wichtig, dass sie später einmal in der Lage war zu verstehen, was sie bewirken konnte. Sie sollte ihre Magie schätzen lernen und somit auch wie sie, sie am besten einzusetzen vermochte . Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie schnell lernen würde. Alliha schien sehr intuitiv an Magie heranzugehen und da sie nie im Einfluss der Lehre von Dalish oder gar dem Zirkel der Magi gestanden hatte, war sie noch ungeformt. Wie ein Fluss der noch seine Richtung finden muss um wachsen zu können.

Sie erreichten das Lager, schneller als es Alliha lieb war. Sie genoss ihre Unterhaltungen über die Magie. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass sie einmal die Möglichkeit haben würde, das Versäumte nachzuholen.  
Inzwischen war die Sonne in der Ferne fast hinter den Bergen der Hinterlande verschwunden und die Luft flirrte in ihrem schwachen Licht.

Als sie das Lager fast erreicht hatten - nur noch wenige Bäume trennten Sie von der Ebene auf der Varric und Cassandra sicher schon auf sie warteten - griff Solas nach Allihas Arm und hielt sie zurück.  
Den Reflex sich loszureißen unterdrückend, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er sah sie traurig an. Woher kam die Traurigkeit die ihn umgab wie ein dunkler Schleier? Alliha hatte sie nun schon öfter bemerkt, es beunruhigte sie zunehmend.

"Melena." sagte Solas.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn fragend.  
"Du bist stärker als du denkst. Wenn du vorsichtig und weise handelst kannst du das alles hier überleben." wäre sein trauriger Blick nicht gewesen, hätten seine Worte bedrohlich geklungen.  
"Ich habe nicht vor mich töten zu lassen." erwiderte sie, den Kopf noch immer schief gelegt.  
Er griff in die Tasche seiner groben Stoffhose und zog einen der hölzernen Totems heraus, die sie vorhin so wüten weggeworfen hatte und legte ihn ihr in die geöffnete Hand. Es ein langer drahtig gebauter Wolf mit sechs Augen, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und heulte. Das Totem war aus dunklem Ebenholz geschnitzt. Ein Totem dass für Fen'Harel den Schreckenswolf,

"Fen'Harel ma ghilana, Lethallan" und so wie er es sagte, klang es nicht wie ein Fluch, sondern wie eine traurige Bestimmtheit die ihr Sicherheit gab selbst, wenn es der Schreckenswolf war, der sie auf ihrem unbestimmten Weg begleitete, war sie nicht alleine.  
"Eolasa'an min, Lethallin." antwortete sie mit bestimmter Stimme.

Allihas Augen blitzten so wissend und stolz als sie sprach, dass Solas für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Panik überkam, sie wüsste alles.  
Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Arm. Als er das bemerkte nahm er ihn hastig weg.  
Sie drehte das Wolfstotem in ihren zierlichen Händen und dachte über das nach was er gesagt hatte, dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück ins Lager.

Alleine stand er zwischen den Eschen des Wäldchens und sah ihr nach wie sie die Erhöhung hinauf zum Lager lief. Die untergehende Sonne setzte ihr rotes Haar in Flammen und er wusste, dass sich ihr Feuer ausbreiten und die ganze Welt in Brand setzen würde.  
Und er?  
Er würde mit ihr brennen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Dalan - Wolfsmädchen  
> "Ma ane leal o esh'an itha" - Sinngemäß so etwas wie: Du bist mehr/heller/strahlender als sie sehen/ahnen.  
> Lethallan ; Lethallin- Die weibliche bzw. männliche Bezeichnung für einen Vertrauten.  
> "Ma ar dir'vhen'an" - Sinngemäß: "Das verspreche ich Dir."  
> "Ma nuvenin." - "Wie du sagst" oder "Wie du meinst/versprichst."  
> "Melena." - Warte!  
> "Fen'Harel ma ghilana." - "Der Schreckenswolf begleitet dich" (wörtlich!) Sprichwörtlich gemeint besagt es, dass jemand einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen hat.  
> "Eolasa'an min." - Sinngemäß: " Das weiß ich bereits."


	4. Spuren der Erinnerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Gespräch mit Alliha möchte Solas sich einige offene Fragen selbst beantworten und sucht Allihas Erinnerungen im Nichts.

Alliha träumte. Sie lief durch einen Wald. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel und ertränkte ihn in Gold.  
Sie stand wackelig auf ihren Kinderbeinen. Ihre kleine Welt schwankte bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Stolpernd verfolgte sie Wölfe durch den Wald. Schemenhaft wandelten sie durch die Büsche, huschten an den goldenen Eschen vorbei und riefen das kleine Mädchen mit keckernden Lauten zu sich.  
Sie trieben sie. Lockten sie. Immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
Sie führten das kleine Mädchen zu einer sonnendurchfluteten Lichtung in deren Mitte ein riesiger, steinerner Wolf auf einem Sockel thronte und stolz auf sie herab blickte.  
Bedrohlich.  
Das Kind streckte seine zierlichen Händchen nach der Nase des Wolfes um sie zu berühren. Der kühle Stein zerfloss unter ihrer warmen Berührung.  
Wandelte sich...  
Wandelte sich In den schwarzen, lebendigen Schatten eines Wolfes.  
Der Schattenwolf stürzte sich auf das Kind und verschlang es mit Haut und Haar.  
Mit ihr versank die Welt in Dunkelheit.  
______________________________________  
Der Nebel des Nichts zog ihn an den Ort den er sehen wollte, er war grünlich und waberte wie eine dicke Wolke über den Boden. Stimmen aus der Ferne leiteten ihn in die Richtung. Langsam und bedächtig schritt er durch das Nichts wie er es schon viele tausend Male getan hatte, er sog jedes Detail in sich auf und wollte so viel wahrnehmen wie es ihm nur möglich war.  
Solas würde die Erinnerungen finden, die er suchte. Ein weiteres Teil seines Rätsels, dass ihm die Lösung allmählich näherbrachte. So hoffte er.  
Die Stimmen in der Ferne wurden lauter und er merkte, dass er der Erinnerung näherkam. Erst als sie erreichte - blass und schwach - und in sie eintauchte bemerkte Solas, dass es nicht die war nach der er gesucht hatte.  
Sie war verschwommen und flirrte eigenartig. Es war die Erinnerung eines jungen Kindes. Vermutlich eine der ersten die Alliha hatte.  
Sie war ungefähr fünf Jahre alt, vielleicht sogar jünger. Das Mädchen saß auf dem staubigen Waldboden im Schatten großer alter Bäume und zankte mit einem jungen Wolf. Der Wolf knurrte sie verspielt an. Ihre feuerroten Locken wippten als sie sich mit einem Aufschrei auf das Jungtier stürzte.  
Wolf und Mädchen wurden zu einem wilden Knoten der sich auf dem Boden wälzte und ausgelassen herumtollte. Sie sah so glücklich aus, und ihr Gesicht - rein und ohne Valasllin - strahlte vor Freude.  
Solas musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es war eine sehr schöne Erinnerung. Voller Glück und Zufriedenheit. Er wünschte sich für Alliha, dass sie doch nur solch schöne Erinnerungen gehabt hätte, jedoch wäre sie dann niemals zu dem Menschen geworden, den er heute so schätzte.  
Eine Wölfin, mit hellgrauem Fell und klugen grünen Augen, die auf einem dunklen Stein in einem Fleck aus Sonnenlicht lag und döste, wand den Kopf zu den beiden spielenden Kindern und knurrte warnend. Alliha ließ sofort von dem Wolfskind ab und sprang auf die Beine. Sie lief zu der grauen Wölfin. Alliha sprach in gurgelnden aber dennoch melodischen Lauten, die an eine längst vergessene Sprache erinnerte.   
Sie erreichte die Wölfin und grub ihre zarten Kinderhände in ihr drahtiges Fell und schmiegte sich wohlig an die Seite der Wölfin.  
Er war verblüfft wie sich dieses Kind von der Alliha unterschied die er kannte. Nicht nur, dass sie älter geworden war. sie hatte über die Jahre hohe Mauern um ihr Herz gebaut und sah immer wachsam und gehetzt aus. In dieser Erinnerung brauchte sie dies alles nicht. Sie war hier sicher und wurde geliebt.  
Schweren Herzens wand Solas sich ab und lies die Erinnerung ruhen. Dass war nicht wonach er gesucht hatte, aber er war froh, dass er es gefunden hatte.  
Er suchte nach einem stärkeren Gefühl. Nach Trauer und Verzweiflung. Nur so vermutete er das nächste Teil des Rätsels entschlüsseln zu können. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Sinne und streckte sie in alle Richtungen des Nichts.  
Das Gefühl antwortete und traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Die Verzweiflung war so greifbar als wäre sie seine eigene. Alles sträubte sich in ihm aber Solas ging der Verzweiflung mit sicheren Schritten entgegen. Das war nicht die erste verzweifelte Erinnerung, die er besuchte, jedoch bezweifelte er nicht, dass diese ihn besonders treffen würde. Mit einem Seufzen tauchte er in die Erinnerung ein und nahm sie in sich auf.  
Es fühlte sich anders an. Die Erinnerung war schärfer als die letzte, hatte klarere Konturen und gedämpftere Farben, dennoch war sie überzeichnet. Zu klar und hart wirkten einige Enden. Zu schneidend das Gesamtbild.  
Er stand in einem Lager der Dalish. Große Bäume bildeten ein schützendes Dach darüber. Die Mittagssonne warf vereinzelte Strahlen durch das Blätterdach und sprenkelte das Lager mit goldenen, warmen Flecken.  
Solas stand am Rand des Lagers und beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot.   
Alliha kniete in der Mitte des Lagers, sie war älter als in ihrer letzten Erinnerung jedoch nicht älter als 12. Noch immer ein Kind und sehr klein und dünn für ihr Alter. Sie sah erwachsen aus, ihre Gesichtszüge waren scharf und spitz, die Wangen waren eingefallen und sie hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.  
Der gesamte Clan schien um sie versammelt zu sein und starrte sie an. Einer der Ältesten, der Hüter des Clans, stand ihr am nächsten. Er wirkte zornig. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, beugte er sich über das hilflose Mädchen.   
"Sie können nichts dafür! Tut ihnen nichts." flehte das Kind den Hüter an. "Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Ich sage ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr so nah an das Lager kommen sollen!"  
Die roten Strähnen vielen ihr wirr in ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
"Ganz recht," schnitt der Hüter ihr das Wort ab. Seine Stimme war kalt und sein Gesicht war durch das Alter gezeichnet. "Es ist deine Schuld. Wegen Dir haben sie Parion fast getötet! Und wegen Dir werden sie sterben müssen. Sie sind eine Gefahr für uns alle hier!" die letzten Worte knurrte er fast und machte eine wischende Geste in Richtung der anderen Ältesten. "Wir konnten eines der Biester einfangen." verkündete der Hüter schadenfroh.  
"Was ein dummes Tier! Es wollte eher zu einem schwachen, kleinen Mädchen als mit den anderen zu fliehen." Er lachte höhnisch.  
Zwei Dalish hatten sich aus der Menge gelöst und schleiften einen Wolf in die Mitte der Lichtung, er war an den Pfoten gefesselt und auch sein Maul war mit Seilen verschnürt. Solas erkannte die Wölfin sofort wieder. Sie hatte helles graues Fell und ihre klugen grünen Augen suchten Allihas Blick. Alliha schrie und weinte als sie die Wölfin sah. Sie wollte sich zu ihr robben und ihre langen dünnen Arme um ihren Hals schlingen doch zwei erwachsene Dalishelfen hielten sie fest.  
Die Szene war absurd. Ein zwölfjähriges unbewaffnetes, schwaches Mädchen, dass von zwei Dalishmännern zurückgehalten wurde. Als ob das nötig gewesen wäre!  
Unbändige Wut schlcih sich in Solas Herz und er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass dies nicht wirklich war. Falsch. Es war wirklich, es war geschehen. Lange bevor er sie kennengelernt hatte. Er konnte nichts tun, er konnte dem kleinen Mädchen nicht mehr helfen.  
Brutal rissen die Männer die junge Elfe an den Armen zurück. Es knirschte widerlich und Alliha schrie vor Schmerz. Die umstehenden Dalish sahen unbeteiligt zu. Niemand machte sich stark für das Kind, niemand protestierte. Sie ließen es zu und standen stumm da. Gafften und taten nichts um ihr zu helfen.  
Durch den Körper des Tieres ging ein Ruck.  
Die Wölfin knurrte, bäumte sich auf und wollte sich am Hüter vorbei auf einen der Männer stürzen die Alliha festhielten.  
Der Hüter reagierte blitzschnell und hieb mit einem kräftigen Schlag mit seinem massiven Holzstab nach der Schnauze der Wölfin.  
Er traf ihr Oberkiefer, verfehlte nur knapp die empfindliche Schnauze, doch es reichte und die Wölfin flog dumpf zurück auf den staubigen Boden des Lagers und blieb liegen. Blut tropfte ihr aus dem Maul und sickerte in die Erde.  
Alliha schluchzte und warf gegen den eisernen Griff ihrer in allem überlegenen Peiniger. Sie schrie und flehte, aber niemand erbarmte sich ihrer.  
"Tötet die Wölfin!" sagte der Hüter, seine kalten Augen lagen auf Alliha. Regungslos und unbeeindruckt. Einer der Männer zückte ein Messer und schnitt ihr mit einem schnellen kontrollierten Schnitt die Kehle durch. Blut strömte und bildete eine Lache im Staub. Die Wölfin kämpfte nicht mehr um ihr Leben, sie lag am Boden und ihre Augen hatten Alliha immer noch im Blick. Sie blinzelte ihr einmal zu, als würde sie ihr versichern, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, dann trübten sich ihre Augen und die flache Atmung erstarb.  
Sie war tot.  
Alliha bäumte sich aber mal auf und versuchte sich erneut loszureißen. Vergeblich. Ihr weinen und schluchzen war herzzerreißend und alles in Solas schrie, dass er zu ihr gehen und das Kind in den Arm nehmen sollte. Doch er blieb wo er war und beobachtete weiter, unfähig etwas zu tun.  
"Holt das Eisen." befahl der Hüter. Einer der Dalish, die vorher noch die Wölfin gehalten hatten drängte sich aus Solas' Sichtfeld und verschwand in der Menge. Einige Momente später kam er mit einem glühenden Stück Eisen zurück. Der Kopf war aus groben Eisen geschmiedet, es war ein Wolf mit sechs Augen. Das Aussehen, dass die Dalish seit dem Fall der schwarzen Stadt dem Schreckenswolf gaben. Es war nicht ordentlich geschmiedet aber dennoch filigran und würde seinen Zweck erfüllen.  
Einige Dalishstämme brandmarkten damit Verräter und Verbrecher. Elfen die grausamen Dinge taten, keine Kinder.  
Sie saß auf ihren Knien und erstarrte. Die Dalish die sie festhielten, festigten ihren Griff um ihre dünnen Arme. Mit Panik geweiteten Augen starrte Alliha, das orang-weißglühende Stück Metall an, und legte den Kopf schief. Nur ganz kurz, aber die vertraute Geste jagte Solas einen Schauder über den Rücken. Der Hüter nahm dem Dalish der den Wolf getötet hatte das Messer ab an dem noch immer das Blut der Wölfin klebte - niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht die Klinge abzuwischen - und lies sich von dem anderen Dalish den glühenden Eisenstab reichen.  
Alliha schob die Schultern zurück und reckte ihm das Kinn entgegen- eine Geste die bei jedem anderen Kind trotzig gewirkt hätte. Bei ihr wirkte sie stark. Sie konnten und würden sie nicht brechen. Als der Hüter direkt vor ihr stand, reckte Alliha das Kinn noch etwas höher und knurrte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. Sie wirkte viel älter als sie war. Viel weißer und vom Leben geprägt.  
"Banal'Abelas, Banal'Vhenan." spuckte sie ihm entgegen.  
Er grinste als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.  
"Ar tel'isala sildeara abelas. Ma ady."  
Mit einem Ruck zogen die Dalish sie nach vorne, so dass das Kind nach vorn gebeugt auf seinen Knien kauerte. Mit seinen faltigen, schwieligen Händen griff der Hüter in ihre roten Locken und schnitt sie mit einem gezielten Ruck durch. Dann nahm er, dass Eisen und drückte es in ihren Nacken. Sie schrie und zappelte fürchterlich. Doch vergeblich, sie konnte dem Schmerz und glühenden Schmerz und den Griffen der Männer nicht entkommen.  
Solas wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Hüter das Eisen länger auf ihre Haut drückte, als er musste. Der Geruch von verbrannter Haut und verbranntem Haar erfüllte das Lager. Einige der Dalish wandten die Augen ab und konnten nicht zusehen wie sie das Mädchen verstümmelten.  
Seht hin! Wollte Solas schreien. Schaut was Ihr zugelassen habt! Würdet Ihr Euch das für eure Kinder und Liebsten wünschen! Er wollte, dass sie das taten, dass er jetzt nicht mehr vermochte.  
Der Hüter nahm das Eisen von ihrer geschundenen Haut und die Dalish ließen ihre dünnen Arme los. Sie kippte zuerst nach vorne und dann auf die Seite. Das Weinen und Wimmern war verstummt. Blut tropfte ihr von den Haarspitzen und hinterließ rote Schlieren auf ihren mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelten, dürren Schultern.  
Der Hüter ließ sie und schickte seine Männer fort. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Clan und sprach mit zorniger Stimme zu ihnen:  
"Galin dy itha..." er deutete auf Alliha. "Lathem sa or Fen Harel." Die meisten Dalish sahen bedrückt aus, doch in einigen Augen funkelte es. Sie gaben ihm recht und wollten mehr.  
"Geht nun," fuhr er fort. "Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen." Hastig verließ die Menge das Zentrum des Lagers und wand sich wieder ihren gewöhnlichen Aufgaben zu. Auch der Hüter ging.  
Zurück blieben nur Alliha und der Körper der toten Wölfin. Allein und einsam, mit all den Gefühlen, die in ihr kochen mussten.  
Alliha robbte auf die Wölfin zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem dicken blutigen Pelz. Sie weinte nicht und Solas vermutete, dass sie seit diesem Tag keine einzige Träne mehr vergossen hatte.  
Dann richtete sie sich auf. Verharrte jedoch kurz, griff in eine der Blutlachen und zog einen Zahn daraus hervor. Einen der Fangzähne der Wölfin. Sie umklammerte ihn fest in ihrer kleinen Faust und flüsterte leise:  
"Ghi'lan em, Fen'Harel."  
Plötzlich sprang sie in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf und rannte, an Solas vorbei, in den Schutz des Waldes.  
Sein Herz schmerzte. Hätte er damals schon von ihr gewusst...Er hätte ihr das alles ersparen können.   
Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und ließ Solas alleine im Nichts zurück.  
Der Lavellan Clan hatte sie verstümmelt, er hatte sie isoliert und gefürchtet und trotz allem, war sie geblieben, hat ihre Pflichten erfüllt und den Clan als ihr Zuhause angesehen.   
Trotz allem, war sie traurig über ihren Verstoß, da er trotz all der Grausamkeiten die einzige Familie hatte die sie kannte. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Sie waren die einzige elfische Familie die sie jemals kannte. Die Wölfe - wilde Tiere - hatten ihr mehr Liebe und Fürsorge zukommen lassen als die Dalish es je gewollt haben.  
Solas stand im Nebel des Nichts und dachte über die bemerkenswerte junge Dalish nach, die im anderen Zelt neben ihm schlief und auf deren Schultern das Schicksal der Welt lastete.  
Wie könnte er ihr erklären, dass all ihre Bemühungen letztendlich umsonst waren?  
Wie konnte er sie zerstören, nachdem er wusste wer sie war?  
Wie nur konnte er das alles tun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen aus dem Elvhen:
> 
> "Banal'Abelas, Banal'Vhenan." - für diesen Satz gibt es viele mögliche Übersetzungen. Wörtlich bedeutet er. "Keine Schuld, Kein Herz." Sinngemäß könnte er jedoch bedeuten: "Da gibt es keine Schuld, da gibt es kein Herz." Oder aber: " Wo keine Schuld, da kein Herz."  
> "Ar tel'isala sildeara abelas." - "Nein, ich fühle keine Schuld." oder "Nein, ich fühle mich nicht schuldig."  
> "Ma ady." "Aber du solltest (Schuld fühlen)."  
> "Galin dy itha..." - "Jeder soll es sehen."  
> "Lathem sa or Fen Harel." - Die von Fen'Harel geliebte.  
> "Ghi'lan em, Fen'Harel." - "Schreckenswolf, leite mich."


	5. Was noch bleibt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven fällt und Solas blickt für kurze Zeit eine Zukunft ohne Alliha entgegen. Er stellt fest, dass seine Gefühle ihn in größere Gefahr brachten als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

In der Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr aus den Hinterlanden nach Haven überschlugen sich die Ereignisse in der Inquisition. Alliha hatte keine freie Minute und war dauernd in Bewegung. Gut so. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nun alles bald ein Ende haben würde und sie endlich etwas erreichten.  
Kleinere Risse zu schließen war zwar eine Notwendigkeit dennoch musste die Bresche oberste Priorität haben. Sie schwebte wie ein bedrohliches, alles verschlingendes Auge über den Ruinen, die einst der Tempel der Heiligen Asche gewesen war und schüchterte jeden ein der zum Himmel emporblickte. Die Präsenz der Bedrohung, die von der Bresche ausging war nicht zu leugnen und so war Alliha froh, dass sie Fortschritte machten.  
Zuerst rekrutierten sie die Magier.  
Trotz dem allgemeinen Protest des inneren Kreises - der um einige Mitglieder gewachsen war seit sie aus Val Royeaux zurückgekommen waren - setzte sich Alliha mit ihrer Meinung durch, die Magier als freie Verbündete der Inquisition aufzunehmen. Sie wollte nicht zusehen wie die Magier von einer Knechtschaft in die andere wandelten, schließlich war sie eine von ihnen. Solas unterstützte und bestärkte sie mit ihrer Entscheidung bis auch die anderen zustimmten.  
Er sah Alliha kaum seit sie nach Haven zurückgekehrt waren. Sie ging auf in ihrer Aufgabe und konzentrierte sich ausnahmslos auf ihr Ziel. Die Bresche. Sie wollten die Bresche schließen und das so schnell wie möglich.  
Die darauffolgenden Tage nahm Alliha an vielen strategischen Besprechungen teil.  Mit der Hilfe der Magier war ihr Ziel nun endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Sie würden es schaffen und dann nahm der Albtraum endlich ein Ende.  
Einige Male wurde Solas zurate gezogen, sie vertrauten auf sein Wissen über das Nichts und die Bresche, darauf baute ihr Plan und natürlich auf Alliha und dem Anker mit dem sie unabänderlich verbunden war.  
Er merkte wie sehr Alliha die Tage und ihre Aufgaben beanspruchten. Es waren nur kleine Anzeichen, aber sie blieben nicht unbemerkt. Alliha verstand sich sehr darauf ihre Schwächen vor anderen zu verbergen.  
Sie schlief und aß kaum noch. Ihre roten Locken hatten an Glanz verloren und sie ging nicht so aufrecht wie sonst. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich wurden die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen deutlicher.  
Kleine Anzeichen der Erschöpfung, die jedem der sie nicht aufmerksam beobachte leicht entgehen konnten.  
Aber niemandem entgingen ihre Albträume. Sie wurden schlimmer umso näher der Tag rückte an dem sie die Bresche schließen wollten. Sie wachte nachts schreiend auf und selbst die massiven Steinmauern der Kirche Havens konnten nicht verhindern, dass jeder ihre Schreie hörte. Sie weckten Solas und erinnerten ihn an die verzweifelten Schreie des kleinen Mädchens, dass er im Nichts besucht hatte.  
Wären die Albträume nicht, wüsste niemand unter welcher Belastung sie stand.  
Es war der Druck der auf ihren Schultern lastete, der ihr zu schaffen machten, sie hatte Angst zu scheitern und nach den Ereignissen in Redcliff wusste sie nun ganz genau was geschah sollte sie tatsächlich versagen.  
Sie musste die Bresche schließen. Sie hatte keine andere Option, keinen Ausweichplan.  
Seit Redcliff trug eine steinerne Maske, die Kühle, Stärke und Autorität ausstrahlte. Hin und wieder ließ sie sich von Varric zu einem Witz hinreißen und auch in Dorians Nähe - dem Tevintermagier, der ihnen in Redcliff zur Seite gestanden hatte und seitdem ein Teil der Inquisition war - bröckelte ihre Maske schnell und zum Vorschein kam eine charmante, junge Frau die Witz und Schlagfertigkeit besaß. Selbst Kommandant Cullen schien ihr verfallen zu sein, zumindest bemerkte Solas oft wie er herum stammelte, wenn er mit ihr sprach und sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. Sie gewann jeden für sich und dass ohne die Leute nahe genug an sich heranzulassen, dass sie Alliha verletzen konnten.  
Seit ihrem Spaziergang hielt sie Abstand zu Solas. Er hatte ihr zwar angeboten sie weiter auszubilden, jedoch hatten sie kaum Gelegenheit dazu oder wurden unterbrochen, weil etwas Wichtigeres auf Alliha wartete, dass dringend erledigt werden musste.  
Sie redeten kaum miteinander doch Solas konnte immer wieder ihren Blick im Nacken spüren. Sie beobachte ihn. Er war ihr Rätsel so wie sie seines war.  
Und plötzlich war es soweit. Der Tag an dem sie die Bresche schließen würden, war angebrochen und alles lief auf Hochtouren. Die junge Inquisition funktionierte wie ein großes mechanisches Ungeheuer, jedes Zahnrad griff ineinander und war perfekt auf ihr Vorhaben abgestimmt. Sie würden die Bresche schließen, Thedas vor schlimmerem bewahren und anschließend die Ordnung wiederherstellen.  
Und so war es auch.  
Sie schlossen die Bresche.  
Alles verlief ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, ohne Hindernisse die sie nicht bewältigen konnten. Als sie die Trümmer des Tempels erreichten, die Dämonen niederschlugen - die sich durch die Bresche zwängten - und Alliha dann mit einer einzigen, perfekten Geste die Bresche schloss, konnte man hören wie ganz Thedas den Atem anhielt. Das Prickeln welches in der Luft lag war so greifbar, dass man es förmlich auf der Haut spüren konnte.  
Plötzlich war alles wieder vorbei.  
Die Bresche war geschlossen. Die Welt jubelte.  
Niemand verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken daran, dass alles viel zu gut gelaufen war. Zu einfach. Zu schnell. Zu perfekt.  
Die Inquisition feierte. Sie feierten Alliha, den Sieg den sie errungen hatte und man hörte in ganz Haven Musik und Menschen die dem Erbauer und dem Herold Andrastes dankten.  
Alliha war erleichtert, sie hatte es geschaft. Sie hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und so viele Bewohner Thedas gerettet. Nun wäre alles vorbei und sie könnte endlich ausruhen. Danach würde noch viel Arbeit auf die Inquisition warten aber das schlimmste wäre überstanden. Endlich.  
Selbst Solas war sich sicher, dass sein Plan Erfolg hatte und er gönnte sich einen Moment indem er durchatmen konnte.  
Doch dann fiel Haven und sie wussten: Die Bresche war erst der Anfang.  
Ihr gerade erst errungener Sieg ging in einem tosenden Inferno aus Feuer und Tod unter und machte Chaos und Verzweiflung Platz.  
In dem Moment als Haven fiel wusste Solas, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.  
Nicht weil Corypheus mit einer Armee aus roten Templern nach Haven maschiert war.  
Nicht weil Corypheus Exsistenz nun nicht mehr zu leugnen war.  
Nicht wegen der Leichen, die den Schnee allmählich rot färbten.  
Sondern wegen Alliha Lavellan. Der jungen Dalish, der sie den Sieg über die Bresche zu verdanken hatten.  
Er hätte ahnen sollen, dass sie ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Es hatte Anzeichen gegeben. Nicht wenige.  
Die Art wie er sie ansah. Wie er sie immer einen Augenblick zu lang beobachtete. Ihre Gesichtszüge in Gedanken nach fuhr und darüber nachdachte wie anmutig sie war, wenn sie auf ihren Erkundungstouren durch die Hinterlande von Stein zu Stein sprang. Wie selbstbewusst sie das Kinn reckte während sie eine Diskussion für sich gewann. Sie nahm alles in ihm ein und band ihn an sich allein durch ihr Selbst.  
Aber als Haven fiel, fühlte er Angst - überwältigende Angst - dass sie sterben würde.  
Nicht weil er Hoffnung hatte, dass sie Corypheus aufhalten und sie alle retten würde, sondern weil er Angst hatte, dass er nie wieder mit ihm sprechen würde. Ihn nie wieder ansah.  
"Dort!", Cullen zeigte in die Ferne in das brennende Durcheinander, dass vor wenigen Minuten noch Haven gewesen war. War es erst wenige Minuten her, dass die Hölle losgebrochen war? Solas kam es länger vor. Die Zeit zog sich wie zäher Honig.  
Man konnte sie tatsächlich noch dort unten erkennen. Ihr flammenrotes Haar brannte heller als die Flammen, die sie umgaben. Sie hätte diejenige gewesen sein können, die dieses Inferno entfacht hatte.  
Allein mit ihrem roten Haar.  
Sie hatte ein Schwert in der Hand. Aber sie war keine Kriegerin, sie wusste nicht wie man es benutzte. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch bedrohlich auszusehen. Sie stand ihrem Feind aufrecht gegenüber. Hatte nichts, dass sie ihm entgegensetzen konnte. Sie gewann Zeit, damit die Überlebenden fliehen konnten. Sie opferte sich, für sie alle.  
Und wieder konnte er nichts für sie tun. Sie war zu weit entfernt.  
Solas Kopf war leer. Nur drei Worte, die er immer und immer wieder wiederholte.  
Bleib am Leben. Bleib am Leben.  
Er und die anderen kletterten um ihr Leben. Immer höher.   
Sie schaffte es, dass Katapult abzuschießen und Haven unter einer Lawine zu vergraben.  
Wie ein Kinderspielzeug wurde Haven von der gewaltigen Schneemasse verschluckt, die alles mit sich riss, egal wie massiv der Stein auch war.  
Bleib am Leben. Bleib am Leben.  
"Sie ist fort.", sagte Dorian.   
Solas hielt inne und drehte sich um und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Eine weitere Lawine kam den Berg herunter, der Erzdämon war in der Luft und Alliha war unter dem Schnee begraben. Wo sie eben noch stand, war nur noch Tonnen weißer Schnee.  
Bleib am Leben. Bleib am Leben.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Varric.  
"Klettert weiter!", befahl Cullen "Helft den Flüchtlingen."  
Sie schafften es über den Berg und legten eilig so viel Weg zwischen Haven und sich wie es nur ging. Dann schlugen sie ein behelfsmäßiges Lager auf. Rasteten, versuchten den ersten Schock zu verarbeiten. Das Lager war erfüllt vom Weinen und Schreien der Überlebenden. Die Verluste waren hoch. Es gab kaum jemanden, der niemanden verloren hatte. Sei es guter Freund oder Verwandter. Wie sollte man so etwas überstehen?  
Die Worte donnerten noch immer durch Solas Kopf. Wie hätte er klar denken können?  
Sie gingen weiter. Ein Schneesturm zog auf und sie kamen langsam voran. Wie sollte Alliha es bis zu ihnen schaffen? Wenn sie überlebt hatte, würde sie auf dem Weg zu ihnen sterben. Mit jedem Schritt der sie von Haven wegbrachte schwand Solas Hoffnung.  
Als sie hinter einer niedrigen Bergkette ein Lager für die Nacht errichteten, erwachten die meisten Überlebenden aus ihrer Starre.  
Allen voran erhoben sich das Geschrei von Leliana, Cullen, Cassandra und Josephiene über das Lager. Sie stritten. Waren verzweifelt und am Ende mit ihren taktischen Plänen.  
Solas lag auf einem Schlafsack nahe eines Lagerfeuers im Schutz einer behelfsmäßig aufgespannten Plane und versuchte zu schlafen, doch der Streit hielt ihn wach.  
Erst als Cullens Stimme alle überschattete wurde er hellhörig.  
"Da ist sie!" brüllte der Kommandant.  
Und sie rannten los. Solas sprang auf und sprintete ihnen nach.  
"Dem Erbauer sei Dank!" rief Cassandra.  
Da vorne lag sie. Im Schnee zusammengebrochen. So kurz vor dem Ziel haben sie ihre Kräfte doch noch im Stich gelassen.  
Solas machte einen Schritt durch das Nichts um schneller bei ihr zu sein.   
Doch Cullen erreichte sie vor ihm und hatte seine muskulösen Arme schon um ihren kleinen, dürren Körper geschlungen als Solas ihn erreichte. Er hob sie mühelos hoch, als wöge sie nichts. Ihre sonst so rosige Haut war grau und kalt.  
"Lebt sie?" fragte er den Kommandanten.  
"Sie ist schwach, erschöpft und unterkühlt... aber sie lebt.", er zog sie näher heran. "Dem Erbauer sei Dank."  
Im Lager, legten sie Alliha auf eine Pritsche. Heiler kamen vorbei und kümmerten sich um sie.   
Sie hatte überlebt. Sie würde leben.  
Wellen der Erleichterung ließen Solas erbeben. Er saß auf seinem eigenen Schlafsack und beobachtete sie aus der Ferne. Ihr kleiner Körper war in viele Decken eingewickelt. Noch immer bewusstlos lag sie da, aber ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kaum merklich unter dem vielen Stoff.  
Als sich der Trubel um ihr Überleben gelegt hatte - die Menschen waren der festen Überzeugung, dass der Erbauer sie erneut gerettet haben musste - und die Heiler erklärten, dass sie überleben würde aber noch einige Stunden vergehen könnten bis sie aufwachte, stand Solas auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
Alliha sah aus als würde sie friedlich schlafen. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen leichten rosa Ton angenommen und auch ihre Lippen bekamen langsam wieder Farbe. Solas schnappte sich einen ramponierten hölzernen Schemel und setzte sich neben die Pritsche.  
Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und einige ihrer roten Locken hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wirkte friedlich. Sah sie so morgens aus kurz bevor sie aufwachte? Er erwartete fast, dass sie jeden Moment im Schlaf lächeln würde. Solas zögerte kurz, strich ihr schließlich aber doch die Locken aus dem Gesicht, dann nahm er behutsam ihre linke Hand in seine. Solas inspizierte den Anker. Er war noch immer da und glühte schwach im Schein des Feuers.  
Corypheus hatte ihn also nicht bekommen, genauso wenig wie ihr Leben.  
Er musste ihr von dem Artefakt und dessen Herkunft erzählen. Sonst würde alles noch komplizierter werden. Wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.  
Plötzlich zuckte ihre Hand in seiner zusammen und ein leises seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er hier war wenn sie aufwachte. Solas legte ihre Hand wieder behutsam zurück auf die Pritsche und wand sich zum Gehen.   
"Ihr solltet bleiben."  
Solas fuhr zusammen. Mutter Giselle trat näher an die Pritsche heran und duckte sich unter der behelfsmäßigen Plane hindurch die Alliha Schutz vor dem fallenden Schnee bot.  
Sie lächelte Solas auf ihre warme, weise Art an und lies ihren Blick dann zu Alliha schweifen.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich freuen Euch zu sehen, wenn sie aufwacht."  
"Das ist keine gute Idee." entgegnete Solas, trat unter der Plane ins Freie und ging.  
Er wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, außerdem bezweifelte er, dass sie ihn tatsächlich sehen wollte, wenn sie aufwachte. Solas zog es vor zu beobachten, also nahm er Platz auf seinem Schlafsack und wartete.  
Allmählich entbrannten wieder hitzige Diskussionen zwischen den Beratern und Cassandra. Sie suchten noch immer fieberhaft nach einem Plan. Sie schienen mehr Hoffnung zu haben seit Alliha wie durch ein Wunder wieder zu ihnen zurückgefunden hatte, dennoch war die Bedrohung und die Heimatlosigkeit zu real.  
Er hätte die Diskussion sofort beenden können - zumindest was den letzten Punkt betraf- doch zuerst musste Solas mit Alliha sprechen.  
Sie diskutierten so heftig, dass ihnen sogar entging, dass Alliha erwachte. Sie erhob sich schwankend und Solas erkannte, dass sie sehr erschöpft war, dennoch kämpfte sie sich auf die Beine, verzog kurz schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und setzte dann wieder ihre über die Wochen perfektionierte Maske des eisernen Willens auf.  
Und sangen sangen sie.  
Sie sangen für Alliha, für den Sieg den sie errungen hatte und den, den sie noch erringen würde.  
Sie knieten vor ihr.  
Wann hatten Völker Thedas zuletzt von einer Elfin gekniet? Sie wollten, dass sie, sie führte und sie würden Alliha bedingungslos folgen.  
Aus der Ferne konnte er sehen, wie sehr sie darum rang Fassung zu bewahren. Ihr bedeutete das Vertrauen dieser Leute endlos viel, aber gleichzeitig erhöhte sich der Druck auf ihren schmalen Schultern erneut.  
Das war erst der Anfang gewesen. Doch sie würden siegen. Jetzt standen sie noch in einem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Lager, mit einer Hand voll Überlebender doch sie würden gestärkt daraus hervorgehen und Corypheus besiegen. Daran zweifelte niemand derjenigen, die vor ihr knieten.  
Dorian stand bei ihr und Solas trat zu den beiden. Sofort fing sie seinen Blick auf und nickte ihm freundlich zu.  
"Schön zu sehen, dass du noch lebst." sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln um die Lippen. Solas Herz machte einen Sprung. Er konnte er ihr nicht sagen wie froh er tatsächlich war, dass sie noch lebte.   
Dorian hatte ihn gehört. Trotz der Ereignisse, sah er fabelhaft aus. Die Strapazen schienen einfach an ihm vorüber gegangen zu sein und auch sein Outfit saß - wie sollte es ander sein - perfekt. Er wand sich mit einem koketten Lachen auf den Lippen an Alliha.  
"Solltet Ihr Euch jemals von einem dieser verfluchten Biester erwischen lassen, dann geht uns allen der Allerwerteste ziemlich auf Grundeis, meine Liebe."  
Alliha lachte auf.  
"Schön, dass Ihr solch ein Vertrauen in mich habt, Dorian. Ich gebe mein bestes nicht zu sterben."  
"Das habt Ihr heute ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen."  
Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wand sich Dorian ab und ging zu Cassandra um sich nach dem weiteren Vorgehen zu erkundigen. Solas war sich ihrer nun ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit wohl bewusst. Ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht und musterten ihn.  
"Hast du kurz einen Moment?" fragte er sie.  
Sie nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Was gibt es?"  
"Nicht hier, ich würde gerne ungestört sprechen können."  
Alliha willigte ein und so gingen sie ans Rand des Lagers. Solas erzählte ihr was er wusste - und so viel er konnte - von dem Artefakt. Es war elfischen Ursprungs. Sie trug es mit Fassung. Sie vertraute darauf, dass man es den Menschen schonend beibringen konnte sobald sich die allgemeine Situation gefestigt hatte.  
Dann erzählte er ihr von der Himmelsfeste.  
Sie war sprachlos und hörte ihm gespannt zu. In ihren Augen lag ein heller Schimmer. Hoffnung und Erleichterung. Einen Moment jedoch huschte ein Schatten über ihren Blick. Solas wusste genau weswegen. Sie war eine gute Beobachterin und somit sehr aufmerksam. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr nicht entging wie viel er wusste, dass er zu viel wusste.  
Eine seit Jahrhunderten verlassene Festung an die sich keiner mehr erinnerte weckte ihr Misstrauen und sie fragte sich woher Solas es wusste. Lang würde er sich nicht mehr mit seinen Reisen durch das Nichts herausreden können, auch wenn es zweifellos stimmte auch wenn die Sache nicht so leicht war wie man zuerst glauben könnte.  
Als er fertig war, herrschte Schweigen. Alliha hatte die Augenbraun kaum merklich zusammengezogen und starrte in den Schnee. Sie dachte nach, über das was sie eben erfahren hatte und wie die nächsten Schritte nun aussehen würden. Es machte ihre Situation wesentlich weniger aussichtsloser als sie dachte.  
Eine Feste! Eine Himmelsfeste, außerhalb Corypheus Reichweite. Ein Ort der ein Zuhause werden konnte für die Überlebenden die ihr folgten und vielleicht sogar für sie selbst.  
"Danke." sagte sie schließlich mit einem erschöpften Lächeln.  
"Wofür?" fragte Solas.  
"Für die Himmelsfeste, dafür dass du bei der Inquisition geblieben bist und uns nach Kräften zur Seite stehst." Nach einem Moment fügte sie noch hinzu. "Dass du mir zur Seite stehst."  
Ein bekümmerter Ausdruck erfüllte Solas Gesicht. Sie sollte ihm nicht danken, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit wüsste, würde sie ihn hassen. Er verdiente ihren Dank nicht.  
"Bedanke Dich besser nicht." er zögerte. "Ich hätte dich Corypheus nicht alleine gegenübertreten lassen dürfen. Du hättest sterben können. Du wärst fast gestorben."  
Sie legte den Kopf schief, auf ihre typische Art. Dann reckte sie das Kinn und erwiderte überzeugt: "Ich bin nicht gestorben und wärst du bei mir gewesen und wir wären beide gestorben, dann könnte nun niemand die Inquisition zur Himmelsfeste führen."  
Solas war sich nicht sicher, was er getan hätte wenn Alliha diesen Tag nicht überlebt hätte. Aber er hätte die Inquisition nicht zur Himmelsfeste geführt. Ganz sicher. Nicht ohne sie.  
Er machte einen Schritt näher an sie heran, und blickte nun auf sie hinab, wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.  
"Du glaubst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du überlebt hast. Das ändert so vieles." er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und strich behutsam mit den Fingerspitzeneinen der Äste ihres Vallaslins unterhalb des Auges nach. Die Berührung war nur ein Hauch einer Berührung. Zart wie eine fast vergessene Erinnerung. Sie ließ es zu. Er hasste es sie mit diesen Schandmalen zu sehen und sein Herz verkrampfte sich einen Moment als er daran dachte, wie sie ohne aussehen würde.  
Sie lächelte scheu und ihre Wangen färbten sich in einem sanften rot.  
"Schön, dass du so sehr um mich besorgt bist." sie wich seinem Blick aus, ihre selbstsichere Maske hinter der sich versteckte war unter Solas Berührung zerbröckelt und nun sah er sie wie sie war. Eine junge, schöne Dalish, die so viel älter wirkte als die Jahre die ihr Leben zählten, auf deren Schultern die Last Thedas lag und - gerade in diesem Moment - eine jungen Frau um die in ihrem Leben kaum jemand besorgt gewesen war. Sei es Mensch oder Dalish.  
"Wir sollten vielleicht zurück gehen... Und den anderen die Neuigkeiten überbringen." Sie machte einen Schritt von ihm weg und grinste. "Vielleicht hören dann auch die ewigen Streitereien wieder auf."  
Allihas Beine füllten sich an wie Gummi als sie zu den anderen zurückgingen und das lag nicht daran, dass sie heute fast gestorben wäre.  
Die Neuigkeit über die Himmelsfeste entflammte ein Feuer der Hoffnung unter den Überlebenden. Sie beschlossen die Nacht noch zu rasten und am Morgen das Lager abzubrechen um weiterzuziehen. Alliha war nicht die einzige die dringend ausruhen musste.   
Am Morgen traten sie ihre Reise zur Himmelfeste an. Sie würden einen Tagesmarsch brauchen, das Wetter hatte sich gebessert aber dennoch war das Gelände unwegsam und erbarmungslos.  
Sie erreichten die Himmelsfeste schneller als erwartet. Der Himmel färbte sich orange und die Dämmerung zeigte das vergessene Gebäude von seiner schönsten Seite. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend und schenkte allen ein Gefühl von Heimat, denn das würde sie für viele dieser Leute werden.  
Es wunderte Solas nicht, dass Alliha offiziell zum Inquisitor ernannt wurde als sie die Himmelsfeste erreichten. Die Anhänger der Inquisition folgten ihr ohnehin schon und die Inquisition brauchte jemand der sie führte. Ihr neuer Titel würde ihr auch außerhalb der Inquisition Macht verleihen und ihr Vorhaben leichter machen.  
Sie war perfekt für diese Rolle, sie würde Corypheus zusammen mit der Inquisition besiegen und auch aus dieser Schlacht siegreich hervorgehen, soviel wusste Solas.  
Aber dennoch konnte sie Thedas nicht retten.

Ihr Sieg würde nichts ändern.  
Die Welt würde in zwei brechen. Und dieser Tag kam in großen Schritten näher.


	6. Des Schicksalspfad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste. Solas gibt Alliha Unterricht in den magischen Grundlagen und erzählt ihr von der Schleiermagie.

Die Himmelfeste war ein märchenhafter Ort.  
Alliha war hin und weg als sie über die Bergkette gekommen waren und sie die Himmelfeste das erste Mal erblickte. Sie thronte majestätisch in den Bergen und schien näher am Himmel zu sein als irgendetwas sonst. Sie würden hier vom Gipfel der Welt aus Corypheus besiegen und Thedas retten. Wäre ihre Aufgabe nicht so schwierig und bedrohlich gewesen, wäre es fast eine romantische Vorstellung von hier oben aus in den Krieg zu ziehen.  
Solas stand an ihrer Seite und stellt ihr mit einem Schmunzeln ihr neues Zuhause vor. Zuhause.  
Es war kein Wald. Aber die Feste verströmte ihre ganz eigene Magie und riss die Überlebenden in einem Fluss aus Hoffnung der mit den Wochen immer mehr anschwellen sollte und sowohl ihre Feinde als auch Zweifler in seinen Fluten ertränken würde. Es war die beste Grundlage die sie nach einer solch zermürbenden Niederlage bekommen konnten. Das verdankten sie alle allein Solas.  
Umso näher sie kamen, desto mehr wich der romantische Glanz der Realität. Das Gebäude war Jahrhunderte alt und auch an ihm hatte der Zahn der Zeit genagt, das konnte niemand bestreiten. Die Inquisition würde viel renovieren und neu erbauen müssen und nicht nur die Himmelsfeste hielt Arbeit für sie bereit auch ihr Standort bereitete Probleme. Sie war nicht nur für Corypheus und seine Armee aus roten Templern unerreichbar, sondern auch für Bewohner Thedas die sich der Inquisition anschließen wollten und Schutz suchten. Sie würden die Straßen ausbauen und sichern müssen um ein gut angebundener Knotenpunkt werden zu können.  
Alliha wurde zum Inquisitor ernannt. Sie führte nun die Inquisition. Schon davor hatte sie meist das letzte Wort über viele Entscheidungen gehabt, dennoch schüchterte sie ein solche gewaltiger Titel ein. Sie war es zwar zu der die Leute aufsahen, aber auch sie würde es sein, der man Versagen und Fehlentscheidungen anrechnete. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihr. Immer und zu jeder Zeit.  
Der Thronsaal, Ihr Thronsaal, war erstaunlich...heruntergekommen. Viel faszinierender fand Alliha jedoch die Rotunda, sie war mehrere Stockwerke hoch und über einem leeren Rundraum - in dem sich Solas einquartierte - und in dem nichts weiter stand, als eine staubige alte Couch, ein massiver Ebenholztisch mit dazugehörigem Stuhl, erstreckte sich eine große antike Bibliothek. Mit Büchern, vielen Büchern.  
Wer würde eine solch immense Sammlung von Wissen einfach so zurücklassen?  
Als Josephine ihr zeigte welche der Quartiere ihres war konnte Alliha ihre Augen kaum trauen. Es war ein großes Apartment, ganz oben in der Himmelsfeste und lag ein wenig abgeschieden von den anderen Quartieren was ihr sowohl Platz als auch Privatsphäre verschaffte.   
"Hier soll ich wirklich wohnen?" fragte sie Josephine fassungslos. "Mir würde auch eine Hängematte im Garten reichen, dass wisst Ihr?"  
Josephine lachte.  
"Wir können unsere Inquisitorin und den Herold Andrastes doch nicht in einer Hängematte schlafen lassen. Durch Eure Bescheidenheit würde ich, wenn ich dies zuließe, vermutlich den Zorn der Gläubigen auf mich ziehen. Die Unterkunft ist eines Herrschers würdig, und das seid Ihr nun. Wenn Ihr Wünsche habt lasst es mich wissen und ich werde sie umsetzen."  
Josephine wand sich zum Gehen. Alliha wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie viel ihr ins Wort.  
"Nein, keine Hängematten in irgendwelchen Gärten!" sagte Josephine bestimmend und stieg lachend die Treppen herab.  
Alliha stand alleine in ihrem viel zu großen Schlafgemach. Zwei große Balkone grenzten an die äußeren Kanten des Zimmers. Einer bot einen perfekten Blick über den Innenhof und die Ställe der Himmelsfeste und auf dem anderen konnte sie sich mit einem Blick auf die endlosen Ferne der Gebirge für immer verlieren.  
Sie stand hier eine Weile und überlegte was nun zu tun war. Alliha kam auf kein Ergebnis. Ihre Berater waren durch die Ankunft in der Himmelsfeste äußerst beschäftigt, keiner fand einen Moment zum Verschnaufen, dennoch wartete auf sie keine Aufgaben. Noch nicht.  
Sie inspizierte die Kommode an einer der Wände und war nicht überrascht, dass diese schon einige wenige Kleidungsstücke enthielt. Josephine musste sie für Alliha aufgetrieben haben. Schnell tauschte Alliha ihr Reisegewand gegen ein schlichtes grünes Kleid - das vorne vom Saum bis zu ihrem Bauch einen großen Schlitz hatte - unter dem sie noch eine weite lockere Hose trug. Ein ledernes locker geschnürtes Kosett, dass eher einem Gürtel glich, hielt alles zusammen. Endlich konnte sie auch die klobigen Stiefel loswerden und gegen ihre Riemen tauschen, die sie straff um ihre Waden und Füße band.  
Ihre Haare band sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen und webte die einzelne dicke weiße Strähne - die neben dem Brandmal in ihrem Nacken und dem Wolfszahn an ihrem Ohrring, das Einzige war, dass sie an den verhängnisvollen Tag vor so vielen Jahren im Clan erinnerte - geschickt in den Zopf mit ein sodass sie niemand sag. Die Haare um ihr Brandmal im Nacken wuchsen seitdem schlohweiß nach und bildeten eine dicke weiße Strähne die sie so gut es ging zu verstecken versuchte, genauso wie das Brandmal selbst.  
Als sie ihr Reisegewand zusammenfaltete viel das Wolfstotem aus einem der Taschen. Sie drehte es in den Händen und fühlte mit den Fingern die kleinen Einkerbungen der Schnitzerei nach. Behutsam legte sie es dann auf das Kissen ihres Bettes.  
Kurz entschlossen ging sie nach unten in die Rotunda um ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu stöbern. Vielleicht würde Alliha hier ein paar Bücher über Magie finden, die ihr weiterhalfen ihre bescheidenen magischen Fertigkeiten weiter auszubauen. Sie lief intuitiv die Reihen ab und griff sich ein Buch das ihr Interesse weckte. Es war über das Nichts und den Schleier. Eigentlich hatte sie vor ein Buch zu den magischen Grundlagen zu finden aber als sie über den Buchrücken strich musste Alliha unwillkürlich an das Gespräch mit Solas zurückdenken. Wie die Altelfen waren und was aus den über die Jahrhunderte Dalish geworden war... Sie würde gerne mehr über sie erfahren und wenn Solas im Nichts wandeln konnte, müsste es für sie doch auch eine Möglichkeit geben es zu lernen, oder etwa nicht?  
Kurz entschlossen griff sie sich das Buch und ging die Treppe der Bibliothek hinunter in das Erdgeschoss der Rotunda. Dort stand eine ebenso bequem wie staubig aussehende Couch auf der es sich gut lesen lies.  
Alliha saß noch nicht lange auf der Couch, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und lesend - zumindest versuchte sie es, denn sie verstand nahezu nichts - als Solas in die Rotunda kam. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht.  
Solas war verwundert Alliha hier zu sehen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie die nächste Zeit schwer beschäftigt sein würde. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt und es freute ihn sie hier in seinem Quartier anzutreffen.  
Er legte seinen Bücherstapel auf den abgenutzten Ebenholztisch und lehnte sich an ihn. Sein Blick ruhte auf Alliha. Sie hatte die Beine angewinkelt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt.  
Sie wirkte...verändert. Das Kleid, dass sie trug betonte ihre Weiblichkeit und der lockere Zopf hielt ihre Haare zurück und verhinderte, dass ihr Locken in ihr Gesicht vielen. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick und Solas vermutete, dass er gerade einen Einblick davon bekam, wer sie war, wenn sie weder die Inquisitorin noch der Herolds Andrastes war. Sondern nur eine junge Frau, die sich eine viel zu anspruchsvolle Lektüre ausgesucht hatte.  
Er lachte lautlos und räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
Alliha fuhr zusammen und das Buch viel ihr in großem Bogen aus den Händen.  
"Verdammt nochmal!" fluchte sie und sah ihn zornig an. Als sie ihn erkannt und gegen den Tisch lehnen sah, wurde sie rot.  
"Entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken, Inquisitor." er grinste wölfisch und irgendetwas in seinen Blick sagte Alliha, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht leidtat. Insgeheim ärgerte es sie, dass sie es sich erlaubt hatte so unvorsichtig und gedankenverloren gewesen zu sein. Und Solas? Er schien es zu genießen sie dabei ertappt zu haben.  
"Wie lang stehst du da schon?" fragt sie ihn, noch immer mit geröteten Wangen. "Außerdem dachte ich, dass wir über die lächerlichen Titel hinweg sind?" fügte sie schnell hinzu.  
"Lang genug um zu wissen, dass du mit deiner Lektüre nicht weiterkommst." er machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung und hob das Buch auf, dass mit den Seiten nach unten zu ihren Füßen gelandet war. Sie war nah und er nahm ihre Präsenz war wie ein elektrisches Kribbeln, dass sich auf seiner Haut auszubreiten begann. Wenn er gewollt hätte, könnte er sich leicht nach vorne lehnen, und ihr…Er verwarf seine törichten Gedanken.  
Sie seufzte geschlagen und gab ihm recht.  
"Wir können unsere Trainingseinheiten nachholen, die wir durch Haven versäumt haben." bot er sich stattdessen an.   
Alliha biss sich auf die Lippe, ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Abend im Lager als er zärtlich ihre Vallaslin berührt hatte. Solas brachte sie aus der Fassung, immer und immer wieder, aber dennoch genoss sie seine Nähe.  
Doch dann nickte sie. Sie hatte ein riesiges Loch im Himmel geschlossen und ein verrückter Ältester mit seinem Erzdämon hatte es auf sie und den Anker abgesehen, also egal worauf sie sich mit Solas einließ, schlimmer konnte es kaum noch kommen.  
"Gerne, wo sollen wir trainieren?" fragte sie und ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich würde ungern die Himmelsfeste mit einem Fehlversuch in Schutt und Asche legen. Es sei denn ihr kennt noch ein anderes Schloss im Himmel."  
Solas lachte.  
"Da muss ich Euch enttäuschen, Lethallan. Aber zufällig kenne ich einen geeigneten Ort." Er musterte sie einmal forschend von Kopf bis Fuß und Alliha kam sich in ihrem Kleid plötzlich albern und entblößt vor. "Du solltest Dir vielleicht einen Mantel holen." Sagte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert.  
Solas hatte nicht verraten, wohin er mit ihr wollte, aber als die Himmelsfeste immer weiter in die Ferne rückte wurde Alliha unruhig. Der Wind war kalt hier oben und sie zog den Mantel fester um ihre Schultern. Noch schneite es nicht, aber es würde jederzeit anfangen.  
"Davon dass wir wandern hast du nicht gesagt, Lethallin." zog sie ihn auf.  
"Ich bin sicher es wird dir gefallen." sagte er knapp.  
Sie erreichten einen kleinen Hügel und knapp dahinter erstreckte sich ein Laubwald voller goldener Eschen. Wie war es möglich, dass hier oben ein Wald überleben konnte, noch dazu ein Laubwald?  
"Er ist wunderschön!" hauchte Alliha.  
Sie suchten sich eine passende Stelle im Wald und Solas ging einige Grundstellungen mit ihr durch. Er war unaufhörlich am erklären und Alliha hing gespannt an seinen Lippen. Denn er hatte die Gabe, Dinge so zu erklären, als wären sie ein natürlicher Bewegungsablauf oder eine Notwendigkeit. Wie atmen.  
Er zeigte ihr gerade eine Möglichkeit ein Sprengfeuer zu entfachen bei dem sie weniger Mana benötigte als bisher. Doch als Solas ihre Fußstellung bemerkte unterbrach er sich.  
"Warte, Lethallan." Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er seinen Stab in den Schnee um beide Hände frei zu haben. Er stellte sich hinter sie und war ganz nah. Sein Kinn streifte Allihas spitzes Ohr und sie musste sich zusammenreißen um sich weiter konzentrieren zu können.  
"Dein Bein muss hier hin." Er schob ihren Fuß mit seinem eigenen nach vorne. "Dann kannst du dein Gewicht besser auf das andere Bein verlagern. Genauso." Sie konnte spüren wie er lächelte.  
"So und jetzt horchst du in dich hinein und fühlst nach dem Mana in dir, wie wir es vorhin geübt hatten." Er legte seine große Hand in ihren Rücken, genau an die Stelle an die er sie schon in Haven gelegt hatte als sie den Brief des Lavellan Clans gelesen hatte. Die Berührung ließ sie erschaudern.  
Er bemerkte es und lächelte erneut an ihrem Ohr.  
Alliha tat wie geheißen und durch seine Berührung beflügelt tastete sie nach ihrem Mana. Doch sie griff zu tief und verrannte sich. Statt ihr Mana zu greifen, gab sie ihrem Geist einen Stoß und schickte ihn in tastend und suchend hinaus.  
Sie merkte einen warmen Widerstand ganz nah und schmiegte ihren Geist vorsichtig darum, wie sie es schon hunderte Male im Wald getan hatte. Zu spät erkannte sie ihren Fehler und ein greller Blitz explodierte hinter ihren Augenlidern. Ihre Beine versagten den Dienst und sie drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Alliha sank Richtung Boden. Blitzschnell fasste ein muskulöser Arm um Ihre Hüfte und bremste ihren Fall. Behutsam lies Solas sie in den Schnee sinken. Ihr Kopf pulsierte und sie wagte noch immer nicht die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Alliha, Lethallan, schau mich an, bitte." Solas klang verzweifelt. Sie öffnete zögerlich die Augen. Es tat ihr unfassbar leid und sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es Solas, der bekümmert und zu tiefst bestürzt aussah. Warum?  
"Es tut mir leid." sagte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Er kniete vor ihr und sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Schwach nahm Alliha wahr, wie sein Arm noch immer um Ihre Taille geschlungen war und sie aufrecht hielt.  
"Du zitterst, Lethallan" sagte Solas.  
"Was?" sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt aber es stimmte. Ihr kleiner Körper klapperte. Schuld und Angst brannte in ihrem Inneren.  
Sie merkte wie ihr plötzlich brennend heiß wurde. Es war zu nah. Er war zu nah.   
Geschickt wand sie sich aus Solas Griff, sprang auf die Beine und brachte mehrere Schritte zwischen sie und blickte ihn noch immer zitternd an. Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Schnee. Er sah noch immer verzweifelt aus und nun kam auch noch eindeutige Verwirrung hinzu.  
"Ir abelas, Alliha." sagte er. "Ich wollte deinem Geist keinen Schlag versetzen. Ir abelas sul nual ma." entschuldigte er sich erneut.  
Alliha verstand noch immer nicht und das Zittern nahm zu.  
Er durfte sie nicht auch noch wegstoßen. Sie konnte doch nicht dafür, dass sie so war! Sie starrte in den Schnee und war mit den Gedanken an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit.  
Zögerlich und langsam überwand Solas die Distanz zwischen ihnen und fing ihren ängstlichen Blick auf. Er konnte nur vermuten mit welchen inneren Dämonen sie im Moment rang. Solas gab sich nicht nur die Schuld, dass er ihren Geist instinktiv zurückgeschlagen hatte, zu heftig und viel brutaler als nötig, sondern auch, dass er ihr nicht von der Gabe erzählt hatte, die sie immer noch nicht verstand.  
Schmerz und Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihr heftiges Zittern bereitete Solas fast körperliche Schmerzen. Wie konnte sie so stark und gleichzeitig so zerbrechlich sein?  
Auf kurz oder lang würde er sie zerstören und er war egoistisch genug um das zuzulassen nur um ihr nah zu sein.  
Behutsam legte er seine Hände auf ihre bebenden Oberarme.  
Klein und zerbrechlich.  
Alliha hielt seinen Blick fest und verlor sich in seinen schieferblauen Augen.  
Er seufzte und zog sie in eine Umarmung an seine Brust. Ihr Körper bebte nicht mehr, ihre Arme hingen schlaff zu den Seiten herunter, doch sie lies die Umarmung zu und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.  
Solas hatte gerade sein Schicksal besiegelt.  
Nein, nicht nur seines. Auch das dieser jungen Dalish. Vielleicht sogar das ganz Thedas.  
Wie weitreichend diese Umarmung war würde sich erst noch zeigen. Aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.  
Doch hatte er, und es war falsch.  
Er wollte, dass es falsch war!  
Aber wie konnte etwas so Schönes falsch sein?  
Einige Herzschläge vergingen, dann fasste er sie erneut an den Armen und drückte Alliha behutsam von sich weg um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus und hatte ihre Fassung wiedererrungen. Es schmerzte Solas zu sehen, dass sie sich darum bemühte ihre Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Etwas das sie in seiner Nähe nicht benötigen sollte.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten darüber reden was gerade passiert ist."  
Alliha verstand sofort, dass er nicht die Umarmung meinte.  
"Ja, vermutlich." sagte sie und senkte beschämt den Blick. "Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wie genau ich es mache. Manchmal passiert es einfach und dann berühre ich das Bewusstsein anderer um mich herum."  
"Schon gut, Lethallan." beruhigte er sie. "Das ist eine mächtige und seltene Gabe. Ich habe bisher noch keinen anderen Magier getroffen der sie beherrschte."  
Sie wollte etwas erwidern, verstand nicht was er da sagte. Schloss den Mund aber wieder und hörte zu.  
"Es nennt sich Schleiermagie. Du umgehst den Schleier und dringst in das Bewusstsein deiner Umgebung ein. Du verbindest dich mit ihrem ganzen Selbst, wenn sie es zulassen. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Manche Tiere kommunizieren so. Wolfsrudel beispielsweise.“ Er blickte sie an und erwartete eine Reaktion., ihre Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Man könnte es auch als eine Art Instinkt sehen." gedankenverloren wanderte seine rechte Hand von ihren Armen zu dem Zahn an ihrem Ohrring.  
Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihm dabei zu. Sie verstand nicht vollständig was Solas meinte. Aber sie glaubte nun zu wissen warum der Clan Angst vor ihr hatte.  
"Ich glaube die Wölfe die mich aufzogen, haben so miteinander kommuniziert." schnell fügte sie hinzu: "Auch mit mir. Als ich dann zum Lavellan Clan kam, war diese Art mich zu verständigen ein Teil von mir. Es geschah unterbewusst und ich konnte es nicht beherrschen. Sie hatten Angst vor mir! Deshalb haben sie mich von sich gestoßen, immer und immer wieder."  
Solas nickte.  
"Richtig eingesetzt ist es eine sehr starke Magie und eine nahezu unschlagbare Waffe." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Außerdem ist es etwas sehr intimes, das Bewusstsein eines anderen zu berühren."  
Alliha merkte wie ihre Ohren rot wurden und senkte den Blick.  
"Tut mir lei..." Solas viel ihr ins Wort.  
"Nein!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Mir tut es leid, du wusstest es nicht und ich habe deinen Geist brutal zurückgeschlagen. Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich hätte Dir schon viel früher erz..."  
Jetzt war es an Alliha ihm ins Wort zufallen. Ihre Unsicherheit war wie weggewischt. Solas erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät. Wie konnte er so unachtsam sein und vergessen wie aufmerksam sie war?  
"Schon viel früher?" wiederholte sie ihn. "Du hast gewusst, dass ich....so etwas kann? Woher?" Misstrauen lag in ihrem Blick und versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich.  
"Ich habe es gespürt. An dem Abend in Haven, als du im Wald warst." Er zögerte. "Ich kam an dem Abend dorthin um die Ursache zu finden, Wie gesagt ist mir noch kein Magier begegnet der eine solche Magie beherrscht. Ich war neugierig und dann.... dann traf ich dich."  
Ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er hätte es ihr schon früher erzählen müssen, doch irgendwas hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Was verschwieg er noch alles vor ihr? Was wusste er alles über sie, dass sie nie mit ihm geteilt hatte?  
Sie machte einen Schritt zurück entzog sich seiner Berührung.  
"Alliha..." sagte er, mit Schmerz in der Stimme.  
Ihr Name klang so richtig aus seinem Mund. Zärtlich und warm. Er nannte sie nicht oft bei ihrem Namen, doch jedes Mal schickte es einen Schauer durch ihren Körper.  
Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete Solas eingehend.  
Dann sank sie auf die Knie in den Schnee.  
Sie war es so leid wachsam und misstrauisch zu sein. Seit Haven war sie noch immer Erschöpft und die ständige Wachsamkeit hetzte sie und schadete ihr mehr als dass sie, sie vor drohendem Unheil bewahrte.  
Sie war müde. Wollte nicht mehr auf Abstand gehen. Nicht von ihm. Sie wollte ein Zuhause. Einen sicheren Hafen.  
Solas kam näher und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.   
Sie nickte und bevor die Stimme der Vernunft sich wieder zu Wort melden konnte schlang sie ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Oberkörper und brachte ihn damit fast aus dem Gleichgewicht. Alliha vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem warmen, weichen Stoff seines Mantels und Atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er roch nach Laub und Moos. Wie ein Wolf. Beruhigend und beängstigend zugleich.  
Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand behutsam durch das rote Haar.  
"Iras min ga jughi'la em'an, Lethallin?" murmelte sie leise in den Stoff. Sie erwartete nicht, dass er sie verstand.  
"Ar tel'eolasa, Lethallan." antwortete er und zog sie näher an sich.   
Er atmete sie ein und sog den Geruch von Wald und Feuer in sich auf.  
Sie war wie der Waldbrand und er war der Wald, der sie nährte.  
Sie lösten sich nur ungern voneinander. Doch es stand außer Frage, dass ihre Trainingsstunde beendet war und so traten sie den Rückweg an.  
Auf dem Weg sprachen sie nicht viel.  
Sie begnügten sich mit der Nähe die der jeweils andere bot und tauschten hier und da heimliche Berührungen aus während sie durch den Schnee zurück zur Himmelsfeste liefen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen aus dem Elvhen:  
> "Ir abelas." - "Es tut mir leid."  
> "Ir abelas sul nual ma." - "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Dir weh getan habe."  
> "Iras min ga jughi'la em'an" - "Wohin führt unser Weg/Pfad/Schicksal?"  
> "Ar tel'eolasa. "Das ist ungewiss."


	7. Zweifel

Alliha träumte, sie saß kniend in einer steinernen Schlucht. Der graue Stein war kalt und die wenigen kargen, kranken Bäume um sie herum waren in seltsames orang-rotes Licht getaucht.  
Es schneite. Schwarze Flocken vielen auf die Erde, färbten dass zerschlissene weiße Kleid, dass sie trug grau. Ein beißender Geruch lag in der Luft, schwer und drücken als säße Alliha im Schlund eines Vulkans.  
Asche und Rauch.  
Es brannte. Nein.  
Sie selbst brannte.  
Alliha war ein loderndes Inferno. Ihr Haar stand in Flammen, breitete sich langsam über ihren Körper aus und setzten alles um sie herum in Brand.  
Zwischen den brennenden, kranken Bäumen trat ein großer schwarzer Wolf hervor, seine vielen roten Augen ruhten forschend auf ihr. Bedauern lag in seinem Blick.  
Sie zerfiel.  
Langsam löste sich ihre Haut und ihr Haar auf, wurde zu Asche und Funken, die in dicken schwarzen Flocken auf ihr Kleid vielen und es versengten. Das Feuer verzehrte sie und schlug dabei gierige züngelnd um sich.  
Alliha legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Wolf eingehend.  
"Ahn emas ma gara, Lethallin?" fragte sie.  
Der Wolf zerschmolz zu Rauch und Schatten.  
Veränderte sich und trug plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
"Ar ise alas'en, la'var ar ises ma, Lethallan." antworte Solas.  
Sie und der Rest der Welt brannten langsam im tosenden Inferno aus Flammen und Rauch nieder. Der Wolf; Solas stand daneben und betrachtete sie schweigend mit bekümmertem Blick.  
Als dem Feuer nichts mehr Nahrung bot erlosch es.  
Hinterließ nichts als Dunkelheit und einen Haufen Asche.  
\----------------------------------------------

Es dauerte einige Wochen aber die Inquisition lebte sich ein in der Himmelsfeste. Der Alltag kehrte schneller ein als erwartet und jeder hatte seine Aufgabe der er Tag für Tag nachging. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich gewann die Inquisition an Sicherheit. Hoffnung keimte an allen Ecken und die Chancen standen plötzlich immer besser Corypheus zu besiegen.  
Dennoch vergaß niemand die Toten.  
Die Menschen die in Haven gestorben waren. Ihr Andenken spornte jedes Mitglied der Inquisition an. Einige wollten andere Menschen vor diesem Schicksal bewahren und ihnen helfen, andere wollten Rache für verstorbene Familienmitglieder und Freunde nehmen und wieder andere wollten einfach nur sicherstellen, dass sie den nächsten Tag erlebten. So hatte jeder einzelne von ihnen einen Grund sein Bestes zu geben, unabhängig von ihren Motiven.  
Auch Alliha erreichte der Alltag. Viele Sitzungen mit dem Kriegsrat in dem es Strategien und Vorhergehensweisen zu besprechen galt und außerdem lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Quartier täglich einen großen Berg an Briefe, von Adeligen und Befürwortern der Inquisition, die es zu beantworten galt.  
Ihre Beziehung zu Solas war seit ihrem ersten Training, im goldenen Wäldchen in den verschneiten Bergen der Himmelsfeste, sehr angespannt. Alliha wusste nicht wie sie mit den Gefühlen und Empfindungen Solas gegenüber umgehen sollte. Ihre Instinkte schrien ihr zu sie solle auf Abstand gehen, aber dennoch ließ sich die seltsame Zuneigung und Verbundenheit die sie für den geheimnisvollen Elf hegte nicht abstreiten. Sie mochte Solas, genoss Gespräche mit ihm und war ihm gerne nahe. Das Bedürfnis nach Nähe zu einem Elfen hatte sie so noch nie erlebt und es verunsicherte sie, da es gegen ihren anerzogenen Abwehrinstinkt ging.  
Sie wollte seine Nähe suchen doch irgendwie auch nicht. Es lies sich schwer in Worte fassen.  
Solas schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Einige Tage nach dem missglückten ersten Trainingsversuch hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Alliha sah ihn kaum und fand selbst keine ruhige Minute um nochmals mit ihm über die Ereignisse zu sprechen und vor allem darüber wie sie zueinanderstanden. Was es auch immer sein mochte, dass sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte.  
Einerseits war Alliha froh über den Abstand den er ihr verschaffte, sie hatte so Zeit und Raum ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und musste sich nicht tagtäglich damit auseinandersetzen wie sie sich ihm gegenüber - und vor allem vor den Augen der andern - verhalten sollte, doch andererseits wollte sie nicht, dass er sich von ihr entfernte.  
Als Cullen einige Tage nach ihrem Training in ihrem Quartier stand - es schien ihm sehr unangenehm zu sein, dass er hier war- um ihr von Solas auszurichten, dass er darum bat für ihre nächste Reise in die Hinterlande ersetzt zu werden, war es Alliha genug. Sie musste verhindern, dass er sich noch weiter abwand sonst würde die Inquisition ihn vermutlich verlieren.  
Sie würde ihn verlieren, und das wollte sie auf gar keinem Fall.  
Ein verärgerter Ausdruck trat auf Allihas Gesicht.  
"Was soll ich ihm ausrichten, Inquisitor?" fragte Cullen, der sich nicht sicher war wie er Allihas Schweigen deuten sollte.  
Sie legte die Feder weg und räumte den Brief, den sie gerade schrieb beiseite und stand energisch auf. Der bequeme Sessel schrammte über den Boden und machte ein schabendes Geräusch in der Stille.  
"Schon gut, ich werde selbst mit ihm sprechen. Wieso hat er eigentlich Euch geschickt?" sie schritt durch den Raum an Cullen vorbei die Treppe herunter ohne darauf zu warten ob er ihr nachkam.  
Der Kommandant, folgte ihr zügig als er antwortete.  
"Nun ja, also eigentlich..." Cullen kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf. "Solas hatte vor einen Boten zuschicken. Ich kam nur zufällig dazu und bot mich an Euch die Nachricht persönlich zu überbringen, Inquisitor."  
Sie legte den Kopf schief. Warum sollte sich der Kommandant von Solas zu einem Botengang hinreißen lassen?  
"Danke, Kommandant." erwiderte Alliha.  
Sie erreichten die Treppen. Alliha verabschiedete sich knapp und durchquerte die große Halle schnell um zur Rotunda zu gelangen. Sie versuchte ihre Wut zu beherrschen. Ein weiterer Abwehrmechanismus den sie sich fälschlicherweise angeeignet hatte. Doch es ärgerte sie. Jetzt als sie es sich gestattete jemanden Näher an sich selbst heran zu lassen, stieß er sie einfach weg und nicht nur das, er hatte sogar jemanden geschickt, statt selbst mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Sie blieb kurz im Durchgang stehen und spähte hinein. Solas saß auf dem Sessel in ein dickes sehr alt aussehendes Buch vertieft. Erleichterung über kam Alliha. Er ist da.  
Seit Cullen plötzlich in ihrem Schlafgemach stand, hatte sie die irrationale Angst begleitet, dass Solas die Inquisition möglicherweise schon verlassen haben könnte.  
Entschlossen trat sie ein und räusperte sich kurz. Dann trat sie um den Tisch herum und blieb auf der anderen Seite stehen.  
Solas blickte von seinem Buch auf. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein sie hier zu sehen. Aber was konnte den Elf schon überraschen? Alliha bemerkte, dass er die Augenbraun leicht zusammenzog. Versuchte er ihre nächsten Schritte abzuwägen oder kämpfte er mit sich selbst? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.  
"Solas...," sie überlegte bevor sie fortfuhr. "Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?" eigentlich hatte sie etwas anderes sagen wollen. Mist. Der Ärger schlug züngelnd um sich.  
"Warum schickst du Cullen um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mit in die Hinterlande kommst, statt selbst mit mir zu sprechen?" sagte sie härter als beabsichtigt. Aber Allihas Augen sprachen eine ganz andere Frage aus und sie hoffte Solas konnte sie in ihnen lesen. Warum stößt du mich weg? Jetzt wo ich einen Schritt auf dich zugemacht habe? Sie kam sich kindisch vor, so etwas sollte einen Inquisitor nicht kümmern.  
Ein Schatten zog über sein Gesicht. Nur ganz kurz und war gleich darauf wieder verschwunden.  
"Entschuldige bitte." er seufzte und wand den Blick ab. "Ich bin aktuell nicht ganz bei der Sache. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich euch in die Hinterlande begleite."  
Er begegnete Allihas Blick erneut. Sie konnte ihn nicht lesen, es schien eine Mischung aus sehr vielen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen zu sein.  
"Cullen habe ich geschickt, da ich dir etwas Freiraum geben wollte. Ein wenig Abstand."  
Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Nein, brauche ich nicht." sagte sie "Nicht mehr." fügte sie zögerlich hinzu.  
Solas Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich und wurden dann weich. Seine Augen ruhten warm auf ihrem Gesicht. Er sah erleichtert aus und gleichzeitig beunruhigt. Kurzentschlossen legte er den Wälzer beiseite und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.  
Sie machte einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und war nur noch eine halbe Armlänge von Solas entfernt. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht und ein zögerliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, es erreichte jedoch nicht seine Augen. Irgendwie sah er traurig aus.  
"Solas, ich will mehr über dich erfahren."  
Jetzt lächelte er wirklich und Alliha vielen die zarten Lachfalten auf die sich dabei bildeten. Es muss eine Zeit gegeben haben in der er sehr viel gelacht hatte. Was hatte das geändert?  
"In Ordnung," antwortete er. Er machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen erneut Allihas Vallaslin nach. Eine Art der Berührung an die sich Alliha gewöhnen könnte, die Schauer die ihr über den Rücken liefen breiteten sich als wohlig warmes Gefühl in ihrem Körper aus. Inständig hoffte sie, dass niemand oben in der Rotunda zufällig nach unten sehen würde. Die Chancen dafür standen aber denkbar schlecht.  
"Aber an einem vorzugsweise...interessanterem Ort." sagte Solas und ein wölfisches Grinsen ersetzte das warme Lächeln. Obwohl es sie verunsicherte breitete sich ein Lächeln über Allihas Gesicht auf.  
"Na dann, los."  
Sie traten durch die Tore von Haven. Die Luft flirrte seltsam und alles fühlte sich überzeichnet an. Die Kirchen von Haven thronte stoisch vor ihnen und verbreitete eine angenehme Ruhe über den Ort an dem alles einen Anfang genommen hatte.  
Allliha fühlte sich seltsam beflügelt und war froh hier mit Solas zu sein. Wehmut stieg in ihr hoch und doch konnte sie sich nicht erklären warum.  
Das Wetter war wunderbar, der Himmel war fast klar und die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und tauchte alles in ein rosiges zartes Licht. Leichte Flocken vielen vom Himmel und ihr Atem bildete Wolken. Es war kalt und doch spürte Alliha die Kälte trotz ihres leichten Gewands nicht. Nur ein prickeln erfüllte die nackten Stellen ihrer Haut die eigentlich frieren müssten.  
Sie schlenderten die Stufen des Innenhofes hinauf zur Kirche. Solas wirkte nachdenklich und gab ihr Zeit die Situation aufzunehmen. Obwohl er sie nicht berührte war er ihrer greifbaren Nähe bewusst. Er musste nur die Hand drehen und er könnte ihren Arm berühren und doch tat er es nicht.  
"Warum hier?" fragte sie ihn.  
Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber sie konnte es nicht einordnen.  
"Haven war schon immer ein vertrauter Ort und er wird immer wichtig für dich sein." beantwortete er die Frage.  
Sie traten durch das wuchtige Tor der Kirche und Solas führte sie in den Keller, wo sich die Kerker befanden. Ein düsteres, kaltes Kellergewölbe das durch ein kleines vergittertes Oberlicht beleuchtet wurde und den Raum Dramatik verlieh. An dem Ort, an dem Alliha erwacht war nach der Explosion des Konklaves. Sie spürte einen Stein in ihrer Magengrube, als sie daran zurückdachte.  
Solas deutete auf eine alte unbequeme Pritsche in der Ecke einer der Zellen.  
"Nach der Explosion, als dich Cassandras Männer herbrachten, habe ich an deiner Seite gesessen während du schliefst. Ich habe den Anker untersucht und verhindert, dass er dich tötet."  
Solas war in Gedanken an dem Tag, als er sie das erste Mal traf. Er versuchte sich daran zurück zu erinnern was er in ihr gesehen hatte.  
An die kleine, schmächtige, schlafende Elfin mit dem feuerroten Haar und einer Waffe an der linken Hand die mächtiger war als sie begreifen konnte. Damals hatte er nur den Anker gesehen und die Probleme die es heraufbeschwor, dass sie es war die ihn trug. Er erinnerte sich an den Zorn den er auf sie hatte.  
Sie war der Grund warum sein Plan gescheitert war. Doch davon wusste sie nichts und sie sollte es auch nicht wissen. Noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann.  
Solas hatte sie damals nicht als das gesehen was sie war. Wie er sie jetzt sah. Er hatte nur seine eigenen Pläne vor Augen und damals wäre ihr Tod für ihn belanglos gewesen, hätte sie nicht den Anker getragen.  
Daher trafen ihn ihre nächsten Worte umso härter.  
"Ich bin froh, dass jemand auf mich aufgepasst hat." sie zeigte den Ansatz eines Lächelns. "Ich bin froh, dass du es wart." fügte sie hinzu.  
Solas versuchte den Klos in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken.  
"Du warst ein Mysterium." erklärte er und traf ihren warmen Blick. "Das bist du noch immer." Er lächelte aufrichtig. Das war sie fürwahr und damit meinte er nicht nur das Mal, dass sie trug.  
"Ich habe alles versucht bezüglich des Ankers. Habe das Nichts durchforstet aber konnte selbst dort nichts finden. Cassandra war zornig. Sie dachte ich treibe ein falsches Spiel und hat damit gedroht mich als Abtrünniger Magier hinrichten zulassen. Mehrmals."  
Alliha erschrak.  
"Dem hätte ich niemals zugestimmt!" rief sie. Doch sofort viel ihr ein, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Position war um Forderungen zu stellen, noch dazu war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie sich damals für den mysteriösen Elfen, der sie vor dem Tod bewahrte während sie schlief, eingesetzt hätte. Sie war damals eine komplett andere Person. Obwohl es nur wenige Monate her war.  
Er schmunzelte. "Du warst nicht in der Verfassung um Einwände zu erheben."  
Solas drehte sich um und machte sich daran die Kellergewölbe zu verlassen. Alliha folgte ihm. Sie traten vor die Kirche auf den Innenhof. Über ihnen herrschte die gewaltige Bresche und wetteiferte mit ihrem grünen Licht mit der Sonne und ihren rosigen Strahlen.  
Ihre Finger berührten sich als sie über den Innenhof gingen, überschattet von dem unheimlichen Lichtspiel. Solas spürte die Berührung wie eine Welle Energie die in seinen Fingerspitzen pulsierte, machte aber keine Anstalten die Hand wegzuziehen, ebenso wie Alliha.  
"Es sah nicht so aus als würdest du jemals wiedererwachen." fuhr er fort, den Blick auf die Bresche gerichtet. "Wie konntest du auch? Eine Sterbliche, die körperlich durch das Nichts gewandelt ist! Ich war frustriert und verängstigt." gestand er und wand sich zu Alliha. Sein Gesicht war ernst. "Die Geister die ich bitten konnte mir zu helfen, waren durch die Bresche vertrieben worden. Ich war alleine mit dem Problem und du noch immer bewusstlos. Cassandra ließ nicht locker, ich wollte Dir helfen aber ich hatte kein Vertrauen in Cassandra oder sie in mich. Ich war bereit zu fliehen, wäre es nötig gewesen."  
Alliha überraschte es nicht, dass er die Flucht erwogen hatte, sie hätte vermutlich ähnliche Gedanken gehabt.   
Überrascht von sich selbst und erleichtert, dass er den Gedanken nicht nachgegeben hatte Griff sie nach seiner Hand. Die Berührung machte ihren Kopf träge und pumpte Adrenalin durch ihren Körper.  
"Aber du bist geblieben." stellte sie fest.  
"Ja," stimmte er ihr zu, seine Augen ruhten auf ihr und er drückte vorsichtig ihre Hand, genoss sichtlich ihre Berührung. Ihre spitzen Ohren und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. "Damals sagte ich mir: Noch einen Versuch die Bresche zu schließen...und ich scheiterte. Gewöhnliche Magie zeigte keine Wirkung. Die Risse wurden größer und ich fand mich damit ab zu fliehen, doch dann..." er machte eine Pause und strich ihr vorsichtig eine rote Locke aus dem Gesicht und platzierte sie hinter ihrem spitzen, rosig angelaufenen Ohr.  
"Es schien, als bist du der Schlüssel zu unserer Rettung. Du hast sie mit einer einzigen Geste geschlossen, als hättest du dein Leben nichts anderes gemacht und - " er zögerte. "Meine Welt änderte sich."  
"Deine Welt änderte sich?" fragte Alliha mit großen Augen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
"Nur eine Redensart." sagte er und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen, aber ihr Hand in seiner und die Strähne hinter ihrem Ohr, die schon wieder anfing sich zu lösen, bewiesen das Gegenteil und das wusste er.  
"Ich kenne die Metapher." erwiderte sie. "Aber mich interessiert eher der Teil mit "Meine Welt"." sie lächelte kokett und rückte näher an ihn heran. Wo nahm sie plötzlich den Mut dazu her?  
Einen Augenblick huschte Sorge über sein Gesicht, der Ausdruck war schneller verschwunden als er gekommen war und Alliha war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn sich vielleicht doch eingebildet hatte. Er kam näher und nun trennte sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Entschieden legte er den Arm um sie und überbrückte auch noch die letzte Entfernung zwischen ihnen, indem er sie an sich zog. Ihr Oberkörper berührte seinen mit leichtem Druck und sie spürte seine Wärme durch ihre Kleidung.   
"Du veränderst alles." hauchte er.  
Allihas Herz machte einen Satz. Ihre Vorsicht und natürliches Misstrauen waren vergessen, alle Mauern und Masken waren eingerissen.  
Das war der Moment in dem ihr Verstand aussetzte und ihn küsste. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. So instinktiv stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen, legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich herunter.  
Solas Lippen waren wie versteinert, doch er ließ es geschehen und stieß sie nicht weg.  
Dann schaltete sich Allihas Verstand wieder ein. Wie ein träges Tier, kamen ihre Sorgen und Befürchtungen wie er auf den Kuss reagieren könnte - reagiert hat - aus dem Dunkel ihrer Gedanken.  
Verdammt.  
Sie löste sich von ihm und wollte sich beschämt abwenden. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht. Womöglich war es falsch. Ganz sicher war es falsch.  
Doch ehe sie sich umgedreht hatte griff Solas nach ihrem Arm, drehte sie zu sich herum und zog sie an sich. Fest und bestimmend hielt er sie mit einem Arm umschlungen und küsste sie.  
Diesmal waren seine Lippen warm und weich. Sie schmiegten sich vorsichtig um Allihas. Forschend und vorsichtig umspielten sich ihre Lippen, lernten sich kennen und kosteten das ganz neue Gefühl der Vertrautheit aus. Alliha schlang ihren Arm um seinen Oberkörper um ihm näher zu sein und um sich gleichzeitig festzuhalten. Ihre Knie waren wie Gummi und sie traute ihnen nicht. Solas lächelte an ihren Lippen und zog sie noch ein weniger fester in seine Umarmung. Bot ihr halt und Sicherheit. Die Nähe die sie nun teilten reichte ihm nicht. Wie sehr hatte er sich das gewünscht? Und wie sehr er sich vor den Folgen fürchtete. Davor ihr weh zu tun. Im Moment war alles nur eine weit entfernte Zukunft über die er sich jetzt keine Sorgen machen wollte. Jetzt wo er Alliha küsste und in den Armen hielt gab es keine Zukunft, keine Vergangenheit. Es gab nur ihre Lippen die sich berührten und ihre Locken die seine Wange kitzelten.  
Geschickt teilte er ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge einen Weg zu ihrer finden. Sie antworte begierig und drückte sich noch näher an seine Brust. Er musste erneut lächeln. So ungern er es zugab, hier war nicht der richtige Ort für Zungenküsse. Vorsichtig löste er sie von sich und schob sie etwas weg um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet und ihre Augen strahlten ihn in einem grün-goldenen Schimmer an, umrahmt von dichten braunen Wimpern. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie sah so lebendig aus...und verwirrt, warum er aufgehört hatte.  
Die Sorgen die er ein paar wunderbare Minuten lang verdrängen konnte schlugen nun wie eine Welle dunklen Wassers über ihm zusammen. Wieder stellte er sich die Frage: Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er würde das was sie war, diese reine, unschuldige Elfe zerstören und mit sich reißen. Wieso hatte er den Kuss zugelassen? Wieso hatte er sie hierhergebracht? Er würde ihr Schmerzen bereiten.  
Resigniert stellte er fest, dass ein Abklatsch dieses Schmerzes sich bereits in ihren Augen spiegelte. Sie konnte Solas lesen. Seine Zweifel und wie er mit sich und seinen Gefühlen rang. Aber sie konnte nicht wissen wieso.  
"Wir sollten das nicht tun." sagte er entschuldigend aber eine Spur zu harsch. "Es ist falsch. Selbst hier." Gerade hier, meldete sich eine Stimme in Solas Kopf.  
Die Verwirrtheit überlagerte den Schmerz in Allihas Augen und einen Moment vergaß sie ihn sogar.  
"Selbst hier?" wiederholte sie ihn. "Was meinst du damit?" sie legte den Kopf schräg auf diese vogelhafte Art die er so sehr liebte.  
"Wo glaubst du sind wir hier?" fragte er und lächelte warm.  
Alliha sah sich verwirrt um und plötzlich schien es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen.  
Haven, das flirren der Luft, die Abwesenheit der Kälte, die Bresche am Himmel. Ihr Atem ging schneller und ihr Herz hüpfte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Sie waren im Nichts.  
"Es ist nicht real." stellte sie fest.  
Solas sah stolz aus als sie begriff und grinste verschmitzt.  
"Darüber lässt sich streiten. Aber dazu solltest du zuerst aufwachen, Lethallan."  
Solas verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sein Lächeln brannte sich ihr ins Gedächtnis ein. Sie erwachte ruckartig in ihrem Quartier. In ihrem eigenen Bett. Sie trug ihre Klamotten und sogar ihre Stifel. Wie war sie hierhergekommen? Hatte Solas sie...? Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Mochte sich nicht vorstellen was Mitglieder der Inquisition sagen würden wenn jemand Solas dabei gesehen hätte wie er sie schlafend in ihr Schlafgemach trug. Sie fasste an ihre Lippen und musste an den Kuss denken und wie er - viel zu schnell und aprubt - geendet hatte. Frustriert seufzte sie. Mit jedem Versuch die Sache zwischen Solas und ihr klarer zu machen und eine Basis zu schaffen die sie begreifen konnte, wurde doch nur alles komplizierter und daran war sie diesmal nicht unschuldig. Es half dennoch nichts, sie würde das Gespräch erneut suchen müssen. Insgeheim hoffte sie auf mehr Küsse und Berührungen die ihr Herz zum Flattern brachten auch wenn sie es eigentlich besser wissen sollte.  
Entschlossen schwang sie die Beine über das Bett und lief die Treppen runter durch die Halle zur Rotunda.  
Solas saß in einem entspannten Schneidersitz - äußerst untypisch wie Alliha feststellte - auf dem Sofa in ein paar handschriftliche Notizen vertieft.  
Er hatte sie scheinbar schon erwartet. Als Alliha eintrat legte er schnell die Notizen beiseite und erhob sich.  
"Gut geschlafen?" fragte er mit lächelnd.  
"Als ich dich um ein Gespräch bat, dachte ich nicht dass wir es im Nichts abhalten würden." stellte sie fest. "Abgesehen von...der anderen Sache." ergänzte sie, nannte das Kind aber nicht beim Namen.  
Er lachte laut um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
"Es tut mir leid, der Kuss war unüberlegt und impulsiv. Ich hätte ihn nicht provozieren sollen." Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn zuerst geküsst hatte schien er vergessen zu haben. Alliha grinste, das war ihr nur recht.  
"Oh, das sagst du jetzt, aber hast nicht du mit Zunge angefangen?" zog sie ihn auf. Zeigte mehr Mut als sie eigentlich besaß.  
"Das habe ich nicht getan!" protestierte er lachend.  
"Dann zählt ein Zungenkuss im Nichts also nicht?"  
Solas wurde schlagartig reserviert und ging sichtlich auf Abstand. Alliha fühlte einen Stich. Es fühlte sich an wie ein ewiger Tanz. Sobald er ihre Barrieren einmal überwunden hatte und auf sie zukam, machte er direkt wieder zwei Schritte von ihr weg.  
"Es ist lange her, und alles war im Nichts bisher leichter für mich." Lange her? Alliha spürte kindische und irrationale Eifersucht in ihr hochsteigen. Nicht jeder hatte sein Leben in unerfüllter Einsamkeit verbracht wie sie. Natürlich waren da andere Frauen vor ihr gewesen. Ihr viel plötzlich wieder auf wie jung und unerfahren sie eigentlich war angesichts ihrer 20 Jahren die sie nun unter diesem Himmel wandelte.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ein "uns" die beste Idee wäre. Es könnte uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen," erklärte er ihr, das erste Mal, dass er seine Bedenken laut äußerte und sie erkannte wie viel Mühe und Überwindung ihn diese Ehrlichkeit kostete. Sie würde ihn nicht bitten, sich auf sie einzulassen, sondern ihm die Zeit geben die er benötigte. Sie war zwar manchmal hitzköpfig aber nicht ungeduldig wenn man sie um etwas bat.  
"Ich werde das Risiko eingehen, wenn du es tust." erklärte sie ihm und schenkte Solas ein warmes Lächeln. Er rang um seine Beherrschung.  
"Ja...vielleicht, ich...Wenn du mir gestattest nehme ich mir etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich muss einige Dinge in Betracht ziehen...Lethallan."  
"Nimm dir alle Zeit der Welt. Ich werde hier sein." antwortete sie ehrlich.  
"Danke Dir. Mich bringt nicht viel durcheinander, was in Träumen geschieht, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass wir gerade jetzt wach sind. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst würde ich mich jedoch über eine Unterhaltung freu..-."  
"Ah, Inquisitor!" Allihas Kopf fuhr herum. Dorian lehnte einen Stock über ihnen am abgegriffenen hölzernen Geländer und winkte ihr zu. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt wo Ihr steckt!" sein Blick huschte zwischen ihr und Solas hin und her kokett grinsend meinte er dann: "Wenn ich nicht störe, hätte ich einige Dinge, die ich gern mit Euch besprechen möchte." er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ihr wisst schon, Inquisitor Kram. Möglichkeiten die Welt zu retten und solche Sachen."  
Solas Miene war versteinert, die Unterbrechung schien ihm ungelegen zu kommen. Alliha warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, verabschiedete sich eilig und eilte die viel benutzten Treppen der Rotunda hinauf in die Bibliothek. Ihre Gedanken hingen wie so oft in der letzten Zeit weiterhin bei Solas. Sie würde geduldig sein, dass hatte sie ihm schließlich versprochen. Ihre Lippen prickelten in Erinnerung an den Kuss. Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war, erinnerte sich ihr Körper daran.  
Für den Moment verbannte sie die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und versuchte sich wieder voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgaben als Inquisitorin zu konzentrieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen aus dem Elvhen:  
> "Ahn emas ma gara?" - Wohin/Auf welchen Pfad hast du mich nur geführt?   
> "Ar ise alas'en, la'var ar ises ma." - Sinngemäß (!) so viel wie: Ich habe Feuer auf die Welt gebracht, als ich dich in Brand steckte.

**Author's Note:**

> Alliha Lavellan findet ihr auch auf Tumblr. Mit vielen Artworks zur Geschichte:  
> https://allihalavellan.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Danke an FenxShiral, der die Sprache der Elfen aus dem DragonAge Universum allen Interessierten näher bringt!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883


End file.
